Summertime
by RKF55
Summary: A summery story set some time between Edelweiss and the ball. The Captain takes the family on a weekend vacation.
1. Chapter 1

_ONE_

"Max, when I asked you to find us some extra transportation, this was not _exactly_ what I had in mind…"

"Ah Georg, I just couldn't resist!" the impresario clapped his hand against the saddle of the motorcycle, "A Harley Davidson. Less than a year old…. An engineering masterpiece and in the most beautiful condition I have ever seen…!"

"Hmmm," Captain Georg Von Trapp paced around the offending motorcycle, examining it as though it were some unruly cadet he intended to discipline, "And just how much did such a… _beautiful engineering masterpiece_ happen to cost me?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Max clapped his hands gleefully, "She is freely on loan to us for the weekend."

"And just _how_ did you manage that?"

"Oooh an old favour here and there," the impresario replied enigmatically, "A few old debts cashed in on and the like…"

He patted the saddle, distracted again.

"She is marvellous, isn't she Georg?"

The Captain raised his eyebrows but before he could answer, an exclamation came issuing through the open door of the villa:

"Oh Max, what a beastly device!"

Sweeping her way through the front door and onto the driveway, Baroness Elsa Schrader stopped in front of the motorcycle with a sharp click of her heels.

"Oh how terrible!" she exclaimed again, flicking her eyes towards the Captain.

"Don't blame me, my darling," he replied quickly, "I had absolutely nothing to do with it!"

"And neither shall I have anything to do with it!" she replied definitively, patting her perfectly coiffed hair, "You shall not have me in that sidecar, my dear Max, whatever your penchant for motorcycles and women…"

The impresario did not seem to be listening. Instead he was running the palm of his hand gently across the metal curves of the bike's painted body, his expression almost comically affectionate.

"Perhaps we ought to give them some privacy…?" Baroness Schrader squeezed the Captain's arm and he chuckled.

"Ah, she is a beauty…" Max straightened up again.

"Tell me, my dear, why must men always refer to their automotive devices as 'she'?" the Baroness asked, "They are such infernal, ugly things – it is positively insulting…"

"O-ho! Perhaps because they can be so temperamental…!" the Captain suggested, earning himself a slap on the arm.

"Because you must treat them as you would treat a woman, my dear," Max replied, walking over to the Baroness and offering her his arm, "With diligence, respect and affection."

He bowed his head.

"And because they occupy men's dreams as often as the fairer sex," he finished.

"O-ho! Your dreams, maybe…" the Captain stepped across to the motorcycle and regarded it rather begrudgingly, "Which perhaps explains why you have had such poor luck with women…"

He smirked at the impresario before rapping his knuckles against the driving block.

"And tell me Max," he went on, "Just how do you propose fitting all seven of my children, all their assorted paraphernalia, us four adults-?"

"Yes," the Baroness interjected, "And you know very well that I do not pack lightly, my dear…"

Maria watched, amused, as the Captain shook his head, turning in her direction with a rather helpless shrug as Max led the Baroness back into the villa, their voices now raised in an animated discussion of their own.

"And what do you make of it, Fraulein?" he asked, walking towards her.

"Oh I'd imagine your sons will love it at the very least, Captain," she smiled up at him, "I'm sure they will travel in the sidecar quite happily if Baroness Schrader would rather not…"

He laughed, "I would bet that Elsa would not even wish to be seen dead in such a thing," he shook his head, glaring at the motorcycle again, "But, it seems that we are stuck with the wretched thing," he went on running a hand through his hair, "Just make sure that yourself and the children pack lightly, won't you Fraulein?"

...

It was indeed rather a squash in the back of the Captain's car. Even with Friedrich and Kurt happily ensconced in the sidecar, that still left five children, three adults and five suitcases to be packed in one none-too-large automobile. Etiquette of course demanded that the Baroness ride up front, and in fact Maria could not imagine her faring terribly well amongst the rabble of children in the back – she had already seemed a little displeased to find one of her suitcases pushed into her foot-well. But with Gretl on her knee, a suitcase below her own legs, and a variety of arguments between the Von Trapp children to arbitrate, Maria was certain that she was in the worse position, however many times the Baroness might discontentedly rearrange her feet.

Despite the chaos, the Captain seemed determined to get to their destination as quickly as possible. As soon as the car doors had been squeezed closed they had been away, zooming off down the road and leaving Max and the Harley Davidson far behind.

Despite his view from the back of the car being entirely obscured by Marta and Gretl's heads, a hat box and the children's suitcase, the Captain seemed disinclined to deviate from his chosen course and speed. It made for a rather bumpy ride, but no one, not even Baroness Schrader dared complain. The hard set to the Captain's jaw and a tell-tale glimmer in his eye were enough to persuade her that even small talk would not be wise, and so she deigned to sit in silence, filing and pressing her nails for most of the journey.

By the time they arrived at their destination, some five and a half hours later, the girls had finally squabbled themselves into silence, and the two littlest ones had fallen asleep. Even Maria herself was being gently lulled into some sort of slumber when the car abruptly came to a rather violent stop, sending the Baroness' hat box lurching suddenly forwards and into the back of her head.

Everyone jumped, Gretl letting out a small scream as she was suddenly woken.

A confused, rather desperate silence fell before the Captain clapped his hands against the steering wheel.

"Well, here we are!" he exclaimed.

They all exchanged glances in some bewilderment, Maria shaking her head briskly and running her hand comfortingly across the top of Gretl's head as the Captain swung open the front door and stepped outside.

With great care everyone extricated themselves from the back of the car, Maria appearing last with a suitcase and the hat box. She looked around as she closed the door behind her, wincing slightly as she stretched her tired leg muscles.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" she could not help the exclamation as she looked across at the scene spread out before them.

She had never been to the ocean before and had never imagined that it could look so vast and eternal. She felt as though she were standing on some last bastion of land, beyond which there was nothing but water.

"Fraulein look!" Brigitta shouted, "There's our boat…. Is it our boat, Father?"

Maria turned to see the Captain pivoting around to face his daughter and then followed the finger Brigitta pointed.

"Yes that's it."

"But it's enormous, Father," Marta said, "Why doesn't it sink?"

Maria did not listen to the Captain's answer, for she was more interested in looking at the ship herself. Marta was quite right – it did look enormous, far larger than she had ever expected, with three or four levels of windows, three masts, and two gigantic cylindrical towers, a column of steam rising slowly from each.

"I'd imagine Eberheld is rather pleased with it," she heard the Captain say a minute later.

"Oooh yes," the Baroness agreed, "It was all he would talk about at their last dinner party!"

"It will make him a pretty little fortune, I would imagine," the Captain commented, "The 'next generation of luxury cruise liner'…" he quoted, shaking his head, "I remember when such ships would never have been allowed to exist… when they would have been scorned and mocked from the ocean…!"

"Oh don't Georg," she chastised him, patting his arm, "Think of it as an adventure. Bringing together your two loves – decadence and the open ocean…!"

"O-ho! I would wager we will not make more than two miles from the shore. Hardly the open ocean my dear!"

"Oooh you are in one of those moods again!" she shook her head.

"Moods?"

"Yes, when you must insist upon contradicting me! When every word issued from my poor little mouth is to be used only for your amusement and ridicule…" she sounded distinctly coquettish, "I shall not say a word more to you!"

Maria could not help but seek out her employer's gaze, exchanging with him one of those subtle glances which they often did when no one else appeared to be watching.

The Baroness lit a cigarette.

"I wonder when Max will get here?" she asked, immediately breaking her vow of silence.

"Oh in several hours I should expect," he answered casually, "What say we make ourselves known to Baron Eberheld?"

"Let him know that the cavalry has begun to arrive?"

"Something like that!" the Captain chuckled, "I must say I don't envy him! Inviting some of the Navy's most formidable commanders… well, he'll have hell to pay if this maiden voyage is not as smooth as a run out on the lake! And of course with their wives along to criticise every detail of the… _decadence_…" he shook his head, "I wonder that he will not abandon ship before we reach the Riviera!"

"Baroness Eberheld certainly might," she replied as the Captain waved his arm at the children, "I think the ladies will be more exacting than your colleagues, my dear!"

"We will all regret the day that women were allowed onto the ocean!"

"Oh but Georg, surely there are _certain_ things that-"

They stepped out of earshot as Maria gathered the children together. They were all talking excitedly, occupying her attention fully as they followed their father across the harbour and along a gangway.

The Captain was greeted the moment he had set foot onto deck, and Maria watched as he sent a runner to collect their bags from the car. A smile flashed over his face as the roar of an engine suddenly filled the otherwise quiet evening air.

"And it appears that the rest of our party have arrived too," he said, turning back to the man who had come to meet them.

Tall, and with a rather large belly, well clipped beard and moustache, and neatly combed whiskers, Baron Eberheld looked rather more like Maria's idea of a sea Captain. Indeed, she was sure the Captain remembered their conversation about such a subject, for she received another amused glance from him as the Baron shook her hand, a cigar clamped firmly in his other fist. There was just the spyglass missing, she decided as she introduced herself, smiling broadly as she remembered that particular afternoon with her employer.*

"A-ha! We are not intolerably late then?" Max had suddenly appeared at the end of the gangway and Maria was not able to help her laugh as she saw both his face, and those of the two boys.

Absolutely covered in dust from the road with just a clean patch around their eyes, Herr Dettwelier and the Von Trapp sons made for an interesting sight – interesting enough to almost make their journey worthwhile, Maria decided.

_Any reviews/feedback/constructive criticisms are really welcome and very much appreciated!_

*_From my first story, 'A Trip to Town'_


	2. Chapter 2

_TWO_

The boat seemed, if possible, even bigger on board than it had looked from the shore. It was laid out regimentally, with the attention to detail expected from a retired naval officer and his socialite wife. The upper decks were to be the societal hub – two ballrooms, three bars, a billiard room, and even an on-board casino, Baron Eberheld had been proud to inform them… though all such areas were _strictly_ off-limits to children, he had been quick to add to Maria. The deck below that was given over to luxury cabins – an area at one end for family rooms, then some suites for "uh, man and wife and the like…", and then two separated areas for those men and women unlucky enough to still be bachelors or too proper to risk the scandal of sharing a room before marriage.

Herr Dettwelier, the Baroness, and the Captain had taken one of these rooms each.

The deck below that, and where Maria was certain she would spend most of her time, was devoted to children and their 'minders'. It was imperative that the ship must have adequate such accommodation, Baron Eberheld had explained, for he was a keen proponent of the theory that family holidays need not involve _all_ of the family, _all_ of the time. Baroness Schrader had shared a laugh with him at that quip, and Maria had found herself wondering whether Elsa would return to the lowest deck of the ship at all, or whether she might not find herself enough distractions on the upper levels for her 'family' holiday to become one which did not involve any of the family, any of the time.

Still, the lowest deck was very pleasant, Maria decided, and though the accommodation was more functional than luxurious, that was how she had always preferred things anyway.

The Von Trapps had arrived relatively early, and it was not for several hours that the liner finally departed from its berth. The children all watched in excitement from the lower deck, standing at the prow and waving goodbye to the few people watching from the harbour.

Dinner time soon followed, taken in a large wood-panelled room in the middle of the lower level. There were several other groups of children taking the meal as well, all accompanied by their own governesses. Maria was pleased to notice that despite her having the largest number of charges, they were also the best behaved, and delighted when, right in the middle of the main course, the sound in the room hushed as Captain Von Trapp, fully dressed-up in his naval uniform, strode across the canteen to spend the rest of the meal sitting with his children. He was the only father who had done so, she noticed, smiling at his retreating back affectionately as he eventually took his leave from them again.

The Von Trapp children had been most excited to discover that the Eberhelds' grandchildren - once dear family friends - were also on board, and the two groups convened together for a couple of hours in one of the common areas after the meal. The Eberheld children - three boys and one girl – seemed as lively as the Von Trapps, and it was not long before all of the children had fanned out across the room: Friedrich, Kurt and Johannes commanding an army of metal soldiers around a fortress made from two easy chairs; Louisa, Liesl and Anna Eberheld playing cards and catching up on old gossip; and Marta, Gretl and the youngest boy, Klaus Eberheld, engaged in some distinctly gruesome looking pretend play with the girls' three dolls and the young boy's toy panther. Even Brigitta, well known for preferring the mysteries of a book to cards, soldiers, or dolls, had found herself a companion in Werner Eberheld, two years her senior and seemingly as keen to discuss the merits of Shakespeare and Oscar Wilde as Captain Von Trapp's daughter.

There seemed to be very little for Maria to do apart from watch, and besides which, she was keen for the Von Trapp children to renew their old friendships. She therefore sat to one side, a piece of needlework in her hands, having long since given up in her attempts to engage the Eberhelds' governess, a Frau Schnider, in any sort of conversation. Perhaps that was what Captain Von Trapp had imagined she would be like, Maria wondered as she watched the older woman staring across the room – wrapped up in tweed, hair pulled tight into a bun, a trace of a moustache playing along her upper lip…. She had hardly been able to hold back a laugh when the Captain had pointed out the governess from across the room at dinner, whispering a reminder into her ear of the particular phrase he had once used to describe such women. Something about a fire-iron in a most uncomfortable place, she remembered, fighting a smile again.

There was a sudden tap at the door and it was pushed open slightly to reveal the very subject of her thoughts himself.

"Good evening," he greeted them, stepping into the room with a smile and standing aside as Baron and Baroness Eberheld followed him in. He was still in his uniform – a pressed white shirt, dark navy coloured jacket and trousers, and with a medal clipped around his neck.

She now had a new definition of a sea Captain, Maria decided, and he was standing right in front of her.

"Good evening, Captain."

His eyes had found hers the second he had crossed the threshold, making the greeting rather pointless.

"Good evening, Fraulein."

She felt her cheeks redden under his scrutiny and was thankful when he was soon distracted by his children. She watched as he sank down onto the floor in the middle of them, listening intently as they spoke to him. The Eberhelds joined in for a while too, though they soon seemed to tire a little of listening to the imaginations of their grandsons, and turned their attentions to Frau Schnider.

"The children behaved well at dinner?" Maria heard Baron Eberheld ask.

"Yes sir."

"Johannes ate better?"

"Yes sir."

"And Klaus?"

"Everything but the potatoes sir. He doesn't like them."

"And you will ensure that they are in bed on time?"

"Of course, sir."

"Now, you see Fraulein, _that_ is how a governess _should_ be…"

No matter how many times he did it, the sound of Captain Von Trapp whispering in her ear, and the deep, texturous quality his voice seemed to take on when he did so, seemed certain to make Maria shiver slightly, and to send ridiculous, absurd thoughts flitting immediately through her mind. Silly, trivial concerns such as noticing the cologne he was wearing, how close he was standing to her, the feel of his breath tickling her ear… such things which did _not_ help her composure, she had learned, or make it easy for her to think of a coherent reply - especially if he happened to also be teasing her. Undoubtedly he was doing exactly that now, for she turned to see that he was squatting down next to her, a rather wicked smile covering his face, and considerable amusement in his midnight blue eyes.

She swallowed hard.

"Well, the Eberhelds seem to be very reasonable employers," she teased him back, keeping her voice low.

"O-ho! Reasonable?" he replied with a smirk, shifting closer, "Tell me then, Fraulein, what have I ever done to you that you would class as _unreasonable_, hmm?"

His voice was barely above a murmur now, and she watched as he flicked his eyes in the Eberhelds' direction, perhaps unconsciously ensuring that they were not listening. That was often the way it was now. A casual intimacy had somehow grown between them, forming so slowly over the preceding weeks that they had both hardly noticed, and had perhaps therefore not heeded its dangers as well as they should have.

It manifested itself more and more often now, and far too easily. From long walks out by the gazebo almost every evening and conversations no employer should _ever_ have with an employee, to simple, tiny things like meeting each other's gaze in a shared, private amusement, or in those casual touches when he would rest his arm just a little too close to hers, when she would brush her hand across his jacket sleeve as they walked, or now, as he leant in just a bit nearer than either of them needed to hear the other, his arm draped, seemingly forgotten, over the back of her chair. It was rather like a game which neither of them would acknowledge they were playing, but which equally neither of them would stop. And whilst no one else noticed… or at least whilst such people chose to keep their thoughts to themselves… well then it was exceptionally easy for the game to continue unabated.

"And we'll have a one-oh-four for tomorrow," she was saved from answering him by Baron Eberheld's concluding remark.

She frowned.

"What's a one-oh-four?" she asked the Captain quietly as the Eberheld children dutifully lined up to bid their grandparents goodnight.

"Naval terminology," he answered, the fingertips of his left hand brushing carelessly across her back as he moved his arm further around the chair, "Timetabling – it means rising at seven o'clock, attending to one's duties until twelve… that sort of thing…"

"As opposed to…?"

"A one-oh-five, three, or God forbid, _two_," he answered, "Rising at three o'clock. Working 'til eight…" he shrugged and then grinned at her, "You look very contemptuous, Fraulein…?"

"Oh it just seems deliberately designed to confuse people!" she answered, resting back on the seat and leaning just slightly onto his arm, "I'm sure I would never manage to remember what I was supposed to be doing when!"

"With your usual knack for timekeeping, Fraulein, I'd imagine it would hardly matter," he quipped back, smiling to let her know that he was still teasing, "Besides, you must forgive foolish old naval officers like Eberheld – they employ the most _antiquated_ methods for bringing up their children…"

He winked.

"Oh you-"

Whatever Captain Von Trapp was, he did not hear at that moment, for suddenly the Eberhelds' eyes were on them and, as was the unspoken rule in their game, professionalism was instantly readopted.

"I trust you will have no difficulty in remembering such simple instructions, Fraulein?"

He rose to his feet quickly, the tone in his voice entirely altered.

"No sir."

Their eyes still smiled at each other, sharing the private joke as the Eberhelds relaxed their scrutiny once again.

"Come on children, say goodnight…"

The Von Trapp children were not as dignified as the Eberhelds' had been, for instead of lining up, the little ones ran to their father at once and he scooped them up into a bear hug, wishing his eldest goodnight over their shoulders.

"See you in the morning," he held the door open for the Eberhelds, "And no sneaking up into the salons or onto the deck…" he eyed them meaningfully as they all nodded, "Sleep well."

He turned to leave, following the Eberhelds out of the room. His eyes met Maria's as he let the door close behind them and they exchanged their own silent farewell.

"_Goodnight, Fraulein."_

"_Goodnight, Captain."_

….

Maria had never intended to go above their deck that evening. In fact, the thought had not even crossed her mind until the Captain had cautioned his children against it, and even then she had not supposed that she would ever find herself doing such a thing. It was in fact Liesl, as she went to bid her governess goodnight, excitedly asking Maria to tell her every detail of the upper deck in the morning, which put the notion seriously into mind.

"Oh I won't be going up there Liesl!" she answered.

"Why ever not, Fraulein?" the girl replied, "It's only us who are not allowed," she pouted slightly, "And it all looked so exciting and wonderful!"

"No I'm sure I would feel very out of place-"

"Oh but no one will know who you are," Liesl encouraged, "You look just like any of the other ladies Fraulein, and if you only go up for a little while you probably won't meet the Baroness at all," she scowled, "She will be too busy gossiping to notice anything anyway!"

"You mustn't talk about Baroness Schrader in that way, Liesl."

"Oh, I know," she grimaced, "Fraulein I just don't understand why Father is courting her," she went on after a minute, "She is so unlike Mother. I do hope that he won't marry her."

It was not the first time that the Captain's eldest had broached this concern.

"I don't know, Liesl," Maria answered honestly, "But people's relationships are often so much more complicated on the inside…. All we can do is to trust your father – I'm sure he will do whatever he thinks is best for the family."

"But you know him well now, Fraulein," Liesl went on, "I'm sure don't think that the Baroness will make him a good wife, do you?"

Maria cleared her throat uncomfortably, "I'm afraid it's not my place to say," she settled for at last, "Sometimes there are things which bind two people together that-"

"Oh but he hardly spends any time with her at all!" Liesl interrupted contemptuously, "He spends far more time with you Fraulein – and the Baroness with Uncle Max!"

"Oh well I don't know that that-"

"If she wants a husband so much then she should marry Uncle Max - that's what I think!" Liesl went on, "And-"

Maria's warning glance was enough to stop her concluding the same in the other direction, if indeed she had been about to.

"But anyway Fraulein you must go upstairs!" she returned quickly to her original – and safer - subject, "The little ones are all fast asleep and I can see to them if they wake up... But they won't anyway - it's been such a busy day!" her face broke into a grin, "Please… then you will be able to tell me what to expect for next year!"

It was very true, Maria decided at that moment - the eldest Von Trapp girl really did not need a governess. And she was very proud, she told Liesl, that the young lady would call her a friend.

"My best friend, Fraulein," she replied with a smile.

They embraced and then Liesl at last retired to bed, leaving Maria with an undeniable sense of curiosity, and suddenly… well, no real reason not to go above deck, she supposed.

She found herself in a very different world.

Here the currency was gossip, poker chips, and fine alcoholic beverages. It was a land of ostentatiousness and extravagance, and the moment she rounded the stairway Maria wondered if she might drown in its opulence. The carpets were thick, sumptuous and stifling; the walls gold-leafed and mahogany panelled; and not just one chandelier but several hung glittering from the ceiling. Amongst it all weaved a rather suffocating procession of men and women - the ladies and gentlemen of Austrian aristocracy - dripping with diamonds, illustrious, decadent, and ponce-ing themselves about in circles, examining each other as they preened for inspection themselves. There was a mysterious unspoken social standard amongst such people, Maria realised, and she was sure that if the cacophony of chatter were to cease she would be able to hear their minds whirring as they ranked one another accordingly.

It was like nothing a farm girl-turned postulant-turned governess had ever seen before and she froze for a moment on the top step, taking a snap shot for herself. This was how the upper aristocracy entertained then, she considered as she walked a few steps into the first of the salons - with gaiety and vivacity, and - she decided after she had watched for a few minutes longer - with rather a lot of pomposity and pretension.

She was of course in the worst possible room she could have chosen for such pomposity and pretension though, for she had unknowingly walked into 'the ladies assemblage', an occasion as important as any tactical meeting their escorts in the billiard room had known in their war-mongering days. After all, in the hour following dinner, one could find out much new gossip from one's fellow country-women, and with the men safely occupied with their own concerns, there was time for discussing those pressing issues of marriages, affairs, fancies, and of course - and most interestingly - scandals.

Baroness Schrader was hosting a cabinet meeting of her own, Maria noticed as she ran her gaze across the many faces filling the room, expounding about something with a coterie of her 'dearest and oldest' friends gathered about her. And she did look stunning, Maria had to admit, with a dark blue dress and diamond necklace, and of course the headpiece which had caused her own such damage, she noticed darkly, rubbing the sore patch on the back of her neck. Her own dress was distinctly plain in comparison, she decided as she looked down at her skirt, but nevertheless, she was proud to wear it, she reconsidered a moment later, for Captain Von Trapp had bought her the material.

He was nowhere to be seen, unsurprisingly given the room she was in. And perhaps that was a good thing, she wondered, though she did not think that he would particularly mind her exploring. Nevertheless, she was not especially keen to be seen by the Baroness, or particularly enamoured of standing at the side of the room by herself. No, a little fresh air before bed time would be rather more agreeable, she decided, beginning to walk out of the room again.

"A drink for you, mademoiselle?"

A suited waiter suddenly appeared in front of her, holding out a glass.

"Oh no I-"

"Compliments of the gentlemen…" he waved his hand into the foyer again and Maria looked around, her heart jumping slightly, certain that she would see the Captain. It was in fact Max Dettwelier who her eyes alighted on, however, and she took the drink with a smile, walking towards him as he beckoned her over.

"Good evening, my dear," he greeted her, pulling out a chair next to the one he was sitting on, "You decided to join the fray then?"

"Well just for a moment. I'm sure I really oughtn't be here-"

"Nonsense," the impresario waved his hand, "How do you like it?"

"It's a little overwhelming," she answered, sipping the drink carefully, "Thank you."

"Oh don't thank me. Thank Georg when you see him, it's on his tab!"

"Oh well then I shouldn't-"

"Relax my dear Fraulein!" he patted her arm, "Georg will not mind in the slightest. In fact I haven't seen him for a good hour anyway!"

They lapsed into an easy silence, both content to watch the myriad of activity surrounding them for a few moments.

"What do you think of it, Fraulein?"

"The drink or the occasion?"

He laughed, "Either. Both."

"The drink yes, it's very pleasant…. The occasion not so much."

He laughed again.

"Yes, it takes some getting used to," he replied, "But gratuitous decadence can be-"

But Maria was not destined to find out the impresario's views on gratuitous decadence, for there was a sudden exclamation from inside the room next to them which attracted his attention away.

"My, my, it sounds like they have quite a jackpot!" he rubbed his hands, "Do you mind excusing me for a minute my dear, I think I might place a bet…?"

"No, no," truthfully Maria was rather relieved, "I think I will go and get some fresh air and then retire, anyway."

He stood and helped her gallantly to her feet before bowing his head and turning smartly away. Within a second he was gone, his tailcoat vanishing amongst all the others as men from each of the salons came hurrying towards the casino.

Maria herself opted for the opposite direction, towards a small set of steps tucked away in the corner. She would catch her breath above deck she decided, and take a moment to compose herself.


	3. Chapter 3

_THREE_

_She would catch her breath above deck she decided, and take a moment to compose herself._

It was inevitable perhaps, that Maria would manage to do neither of these things. After all, for a retired sea Captain like Georg Von Trapp, a man who - despite what his would-be fiancé wished – found decadent parties rather a chore, where better was there to spend an evening but at the prow of a ship with the sea breeze in his face and salt on his lips? And that was exactly how Maria found him. Standing at the very apex of the bow, his jacket folded over the metal railing next to him, the top two buttons of his shirt undone, hair swept back, and with such a melancholy, bittersweet expression on his face that she longed to run to him, embrace him, and sweep away whatever demons of the past he was entertaining.

She held herself back of course. For not only did Captain Von Trapp look the very picture of a tragic hero, he was also absolutely, undeniably, _captivatingly_ handsome - a fact which made her suddenly rather nervous. She should have known that he would be out on deck, she chastised herself. It was absolutely logical when she thought about it. And in fact, she traitorously admitted to herself as she took a step away from him again, perhaps a part of her _had_ known it after all. Maybe it was _that_ part which had suddenly been compelled to seek some fresh air, which had insisted that she walk the full length of the deck right up to the prow… certainly it was the part of her which led her to the gazebo every evening, and which seemed utterly immune to all the promises she made to herself not to get too close to Georg Von Trapp.

It was a part of herself which she would ignore, deny, and absolutely refuse to think about, but nevertheless it was there, and indeed it did not belong to her any more – it was Captain Von Trapp's alone.

Right now though she _would_ apply clear, sensible thinking, and she would return below deck without saying a word to him.

She turned, unconsciously imprinting a picture of him into her mind, before taking a step back.

"Don't go, Fraulein."

His voice was soft and low and she immediately froze in place.

"I- I'm sorry, Captain," she managed, "I didn't mean to disturb you."

He turned around, smiling slightly.

"Not at all, Fraulein, please-"

She shook her head, "No, no, I don't want to intrude…" she began to walk away again.

"'_The greatest gift you can give a man is to rescue him from his thoughts_…'"

She frowned, turning back and he smiled again.

"I mean your company is quite welcome, Fraulein," he went on, "I cannot think of anyone better to rescue me from a sloth of cynicism and self-indulgence than yourself," she blushed slightly, "If you don't mind of course?"

He winked and she felt her own face fall into a smile.

"How did you enjoy the festivities, Fraulein?" He leant back against the railing, smirking as she regarded him in sudden puzzlement.

"I don't think they serve _champagne_ on the lower decks…" he prompted her gently.

He pointed and she looked down, blinking suddenly at the glass she had quite forgotten she was still holding.

"Oh, well I just went up for a minute," she began hurriedly, "And then Herr Dettwelier-"

He chuckled, "Fraulein you are quite welcome on _any_ of the decks," he went on softly, "I cannot abide having you and my children segregated away…"

She looked down at her hands as he turned to face her.

"So what did you make of it?"

"Ah, well… very different from what I'm used to Captain," she chose her words carefully, uncomfortably aware of how close they were standing, "A little bewildering really…"

"Suffocating," he commented wryly, "And rather pointless, don't you think?"

"Well, I, I don't know, I…"

"All those plump old naval officers who one day would have been standing up here on deck," he went on wistfully, "Talking of foreign lands, adventure, excitement…" he shook his head, "And now look at them. Squeezed into uniforms that barely fit them, swilling at glasses of the finest champagnes, their greatest ambition to win at blackjack and to fool their wives that they are not having affairs."

"They aren't all like that," she smiled at him and he returned it with a wistful one of his own.

"Life used to have such purpose, Fraulein," he turned around, leaning his back against the railing, "And now I wonder what happened to us all."

She did not know what to say, but instead took a step nearer to him, turning around too and resting her arm gently against his.

"And then there are the _young_ men," he continued, "Who are perhaps even worse! Fancying themselves future officers… who cannot help but look rather pityingly at the tired old relics of a Navy they've hardly heard of…. I'm sure they think we are good for nothing…" he shrugged, "Perhaps they're right, Fraulein."

He sighed heavily.

"Oh, no Captain, you-"

"My apologies," he interrupted her suddenly, looking her straight in the eye, "I'm rambling like an old fool, aren't I?"

She laughed softly, "Oh I would hardly dare call Captain Von Trapp an old fool," she quipped, "Nor would I say that his life is purposeless. On the contrary Captain, you have seven children who admire you, look up to you… love you…" she paused, "The Reverend Mother has a saying: 'When the Lord closes a door, somewhere he opens a window.'"

He smiled, genuinely this time.

"Thank you, Fraulein."

He turned back towards the water, his arm brushing along hers.

"Have you ever seen the ocean before?" he asked after a moment's reflection.

"No, never," she replied brightly, "It is beautiful, isn't it?"

He nodded, and indeed it was. With the moon hanging in a half-crescent in the sky and lighting a strip across the lazily turning water, it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

"And I have never seen stars like this except up in the mountains," she went on, turning her gaze heavenwards, "I don't know why everyone is not up here looking at them."

"But thank heavens they're not," he replied dryly, "For then we would not have a single moment's peace!"

"But you _must_ enjoy their company, Captain?" once again she asked the question without really thinking.

"Ah yes, when I am in the right _mood_, as Elsa would say," he chuckled again, a low breeze ruffling his hair, "In fact she would tell you that I could be the life of a party from time to time in Vienna…" he paused, "Hard to believe is it, Fraulein?"

"Oh no, not at all," she answered honestly, "You have a most interesting character, Captain-"

He interrupted with a laugh.

"O-ho! And you a most interesting way of putting things!"

She blushed again.

"Then I think that the best way to preserve one's… _interesting character_," he flashed her a rather disarming smile, "Is to keep well away from such socialite nonsense every once in a while!"

She laughed.

"Don't tell, Elsa though," he cautioned playfully, "She is an exception at any rate…" he paused again, "Which is why it does rather baffle me that such an intelligent and savvy woman would want to spend so much time in the company of some of our country's most ridiculous females!"

"I suppose she finds their company engaging…"

"Hmmm…" he shuddered, "Yes, they do come out with some pearls of insight every now and again…" he smirked, "Though tonight of course it was '_Oh, Georg, how marvellous to see you_…'" he mimicked a high-pitch, drastically affected voice, causing Maria to clap her hand to her mouth in laughter, " '_It is most _terribly_ wicked of you to keep yourself away…'" _he clasped a hand to his chest, " _ 'I daresay we have not seen you since Baroness _something-or-other's_ second cousin's fiancé's betrothal_…'" he winked at her, "And then another one will appear, Fraulein, absolutely identical to the first – a _vision_ in satin," he let out a mocking sigh, waving his arm in half a circle, "And she will look '_just simply divine'_, until she is out of earshot of course…" he chuckled, "And then it will be: '_Oh Georg, how _are_ your children? It has been so _awfully_ long since I have seen them, and I just _cannot_ remember what their names are, and don't much care to be reminded_…'"

Maria doubled over in laughter as the Captain found himself unable to continue. It was a while before either of them stopped laughing, and indeed Maria found herself wiping tears from her eyes as she finally regained her composure.

"Oh, Captain, I shall not be able to look at any of those ladies ever again!" she said at last.

"You'll find the men just as bad, Fraulein," he smirked, "Still living off their military titles, coaxing women into bed with them because they were once some sort officer, on some ship they can no longer remember the name of… you want to watch them."

He winked again and she blushed furiously, suddenly thinking not of the gentlemen in the salon, but of the one standing right next to her.

The sound of voices suddenly came echoing across the deck.

"May I give you my jacket, my dear? I fear you look a little blue…"

"Max," Georg mouthed in her direction.

"No I'm quite alright," they heard Baroness Schrader answer. There was silence for a moment, "_Georg_?"

Her voice came calling across the deck and Maria flicked her eyes to the Captain expecting him to answer. To her surprise he did no such thing, and instead pressed his finger over his lips, a rather devious smile on his face.

"_Georg_?"

Maria frowned as the Captain still said nothing.

"Well I fear he must have retired after all," they heard her say at last, "How _unforgivably_ rude!"

The impresario and the Baroness suddenly came into view, illuminated by one of the lights hanging from a mast. Mercifully they were looking the other way, and indeed it was probably dark enough for them to remain unseen, Maria hoped as she once again looked towards the Captain. His expression was unfathomable.

"Rather unfriendly looking, isn't it my dear?" Elsa seemed unimpressed by the darkened ocean as she stared out across it.

Max stepped closer to her, draping his jacket around her shoulders. She cinched it in a little and smiled at him, allowing him to rest an arm casually around her.

"Why on earth do you men love it as much as you do?" she asked.

"Oh I'm sure I have no idea!" Max answered cheerfully, "I cannot say that I am a sea-faring man. My heart belongs entirely on the land," he went on, "And exclusively with you my dear!"

She laughed at the joke, leaning just slightly closer towards him.

"Another drink, darling?" she asked, "It _is_ a little chilly out here…"

She shuddered theatrically and he bowed to her, leading her back out of the light, his arm still loosely draped around her.

It seemed that other people had a fondness for games too.

As the door creaked shut behind them, Maria turned back to the Captain.

"Captain, why…?"

"Forgive me Fraulein, but I just cannot abide the thought of taking even one more drink down there this evening," he replied briskly, though she noticed that he did not quite meet her eye, "And I think I might retire after all…"

She nodded, wondering if his real reason for hiding away was because he did not want Baroness Schrader to see them together again. She frowned as Liesl's words flitted quickly through her mind and was about to offer to retire herself before another concern suddenly occurred to her.

"But then they will see you come down, Captain!"

He grimaced as though he had not thought of that and paused for a second, considering, before his face broke into a broad smile.

"Oh, don't worry about me Fraulein…" he was looking over the side of the boat now, peering over the railings and into the darkness, "Yes… that will do nicely!"

"What…?"

She moved to stand next to him, but suddenly he had grasped her arm.

"Auf Wiedersehen, my dear… sleep well…"

He smiled at her again and suddenly he had swung himself over the railing and disappeared.

"Captain!" she exclaimed far louder than she had intended, leaning out over the railing herself. Surely he had not jumped into the water…?

A low chuckle from below her told her that he was quite alright, and a second later he appeared, a lamp in his hand.

"Ooooh – don't you ever do that again, Captain!" she chastised him, pressing a hand over her racing heart.

He smirked.

"You see I am not such a tired-out old man after all," he winked at her again, a distinctly dangerous gleam in his eye, "In fact I wager I would do rather better than those young men at _most_ things…"

She did not let him say anything more, for her mind was already three steps ahead of what he might not even be thinking, and that was quite enough to set her heart racing traitorously again.

"Goodnight Captain."

He saluted her before stepping out of sight, presumably into one of the corridors. She let out a low breath, leaning forwards on the railings again and closing her eyes for a moment.

"Fraulein?" the call came not a minute later and she flinched in surprise. The Captain had appeared again.

"I ah- seem to have left my jacket up there…" he confessed rather sheepishly.

"Well then I suppose you will have to climb back up and get it…" she retorted immediately, grinning down at him.

He chuckled.

"Missing my company already, eh Fraulein?"

She blushed again but watched in amusement as he took a step backwards, scrutinising the way up. A moment later he let out a sigh.

"No, it's quite impossible," he declared, "You will have to come down yourself if you desire to see any uh… _more_ of me this evening…"

"I'll pass it down," she settled for a nice safe reply as she lifted his jacket from where it rested. He pretended to look disappointed.

"I must say, this does all remind me rather of Romeo and Juliet," he said a second later.

"Romeo and Juliet?" she questioned, lowering the jacket into his arms.

"Um… hmm… haven't you been reading it with the children? I'm sure I heard the dulcet tones of Tibalt echoing into my study the other day!"

She frowned.

"Well, yes but…?"

"The uh… _balcony_, Fraulein…"

She shook herself slightly, suddenly realising what he meant.

"Oh, right… yes, yes of course," once again all composure had vanished, "Though I do recall that Romeo _did_ manage to climb up to Juliet…" she continued, determined not to be outdone.

He shook his head.

"Ah, but if I had written the play it would have been the other way around," he replied with another wink, "Juliet would have thrown herself from the balcony and into the waiting arms of her hero…!"

He did not wait for her to reply, and indeed she was not even sure that she would have managed one.

"Goodnight, Fraulein."

He was gone for good that time.

A/N: _Thank you to everyone who has read this and for all of the reviews! They really mean a lot to me, so please keep them coming!_


	4. Chapter 4

_FOUR_

_A ship was never really complete without a woman on board, Georg Von Trapp considered. Usually she came in the form of a portrait – a depiction of some ancient sea-faring beauty with bewitching eyes and long tresses of deep blonde hair – or sometimes as a familiar of sorts – Ethel, the ginger-white tabby, Margaret the laughing cockatoo with a penchant for swearing, and once even a god-forsaken camel who had earned a none-too-complimentary nickname during her brief sojourn on deck. Yes, he could remember them all well._

_It _was_ unusual however for an _actual_ woman to be on board, and thus the sight awaiting him on deck caused him to stop in surprise. She was standing at the furthest point of the bow leaning out, her light-blue dress whipping backwards in the wind. A sailor's cap rested at an angle atop her short strawberry blonde hair, and she wore a white uniform jacket across her shoulders._

_He smiled._

"_You are certainly the most beautiful sailor I've ever seen…" he muttered into her ear as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leant back into his embrace, taking her hand in his. Their matching wedding bands clinked together softly._

"… _and you certainly do my uniform more justice than I ever could…" he kissed the side of her neck gently and she sighed softly in contentment._

"_Oh, I wouldn't say that my dear," she replied._

_He smiled against her cheek._

"_In fact I think that's my favourite part about being the Captain's wife," she went on, "__Sailing aboard your ship…. __Seeing you in your uniform…"_

"…_taking me out of it?" he suggested rather wickedly._

_He began to kiss her neck again before suddenly she was no longer in his arms. Instead she was high above him, staring down from a balcony, a smile curving her lips._

"_You will have to come down yourself if you desire to see any _more_ of me this evening, Fraulein…"_

_This time he definitely intonated the word 'more', adding a wink just in case she was in any doubt as to what he meant._

_She clambered around the railing in an instant, flashing him a smile as she nimbly hooked her elbow across one of the supporting brackets before letting herself fall expertly into his arms. His lips had found hers before he had even lowered her to the floor, and he wound her tightly into an embrace, pulling her against him as she eagerly returned the kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck, her fingers disappearing into his hair, and he let out a sigh of satisfaction. _

_In a stumbling, clumsy manner, and somehow without breaking their embrace, he pushed open the door into the corridor, spinning them inside and closing it again in one quick motion. His room was disappointingly far away, he decided as he guided the Fraulein towards the wood-panelled door, barely breaking away from her lips for an instant._

_Only she was not 'Fraulein' of course, not any more, he reminded himself. No, she was Baroness Von Trapp, his wife, and he intended to remind her just how much he loved her._

_She let out a soft 'oh' of surprise as she finally felt the cold wood of the door on her back and he took the opportunity to drop his lips down to her neck, kissing a line across her collar bone as his hands busied themselves with the tie of her dress. _

"_Captain…"_

_He had no idea how he managed to find his keys, for she was already pulling off his jacket and making short work of the buttons on his dress shirt. He would have her right then in the corridor he decided as he fumbled at the lock, unable to break away from the intoxicating taste of her lips long enough to watch what he was doing._

_They were inside a minute later and magically the bed had appeared before them, lying ready and waiting for them to fall onto it…._

The persistent beeping of his alarm clock could not have come at a worse – or perhaps better – time, Georg considered as he slammed his fist down onto his bedside table, determinedly silencing the infernal device before slumping down onto his pillows. His heart was beating fast and his bed sheets tangled, and before he could help himself he let out a cry of frustration, slapping a hand over his eyes as he cursed the wretched dream, his damned imagination and even Fraulein Maria herself… though of course the governess had done _absolutely_ nothing wrong, he reconsidered a moment later, which was why it was even _more_ abominable, reprehensible, and just downright _wrong_ for him to be entertaining such thoughts about her.

She was going to be a _nun_!

He repeated the words to himself over and over again, finally saying them aloud and conjuring an image to mind of Maria, dressed not in the gorgeous blue colour that he so loved, but this time in the black of her nun's habit. Her countenance was so innocent, he considered shamefully - what on earth would she think if she knew the passionate tryst his mind had conjured up between them?

He was earning himself eternal damnation to hell, he decided as he lifted a glass of water to his lips... though if hell was the price to pay for such a fantasy to _actually_ become real…. He groaned, pinching the top of his nose as he gulped down the water.

What on earth was happening to him?

The dream was the first of its kind that he had had since Agathe's death, he realised as he lay back against the pillows, calmer now. In fact, Maria was the first woman since his late wife who he had ever really imagined in such a situation with him... well, no, that wasn't _strictly_ true, he had to admit the retort, but certainly she was the first familiar woman, the first woman he was properly acquainted with, who his subconscious had seen it necessary to conjure up such images about. The others had all been nameless - attractive women he had met at parties or seen on the stage who would then appear in some guise during his dreams later in the night.

But his subconscious was _very_ much out of his control, he reassured himself as he pulled his bed covers aside and moved to stand up. The dream was no more than a natural reaction to being around a woman who was so determinedly difficult to ignore as the Fraulein.

And Elsa was partly to blame, he had decided by the time he had pulled aside his curtains. If she had not come to his cabin the previous evening, extolling how wonderfully, deliciously, _delightfully_ wicked it had been of him to sneak away from the party early so that they might pursue 'other, _much_ more desirable, pastimes', then he would never have found such thoughts in his head at all.

He winced slightly as he remembered, feeling guilty that the thought of consummating his relationship with Elsa during the trip had not even entered his mind until she had broached the subject herself.

Of _course_ she would be expecting it; he had berated himself the moment he had awkwardly allowed her into his cabin, not two minutes after he had returned to it himself. After all, they were away from the eyes and ears of his staff and children, on board a boat where privacy actually _could_ be found, surrounded by people who assumed that they had already consummated their relationship – indeed, many times and extremely well if the rumours about Georg Von Trapp were true – even if such things went tacitly unmentioned.

No, there were many, many reasons why it would have been the perfect evening for them to take their relationship to that stage, and the fact that such an idea had not occurred to him at all, had not even whispered in his consciousness until the very second she had appeared at his doorway, had worried him then and continued to do so now.

It would have been very different if he had been making the trip with Agathe, he had not been able to help but think as he had pulled the door closed behind them, taking just about as much time to do so as possible, and scanning the corridor this way and that, rather hoping that someone would be there to distract him from turning back inside. The first time he had taken _her_ aboard a ship, shortly after they were married, he had removed all of her clothes within five minutes of them entering their cabin.

He slammed his hand down on the bureau in fury. Elsa was a beautiful woman, he knew that. After all, he had received more compliments of her beauty the previous evening than he could even remember.

And he had tried - he really had - pulling her into an embrace almost the second he had turned around. A part of him had wanted to make love to her that evening – perhaps, though he would never admit it, because his exchange with Maria on the deck had left him desirous of many things in that area.

But another part, and one which was ultimately stronger, was forced to acknowledge that when he had kissed her, as passionately as he could, he had felt only the merest, desperate twinge of a physical reaction. Certainly, he considered grimly, far weaker than what he had felt throughout the dream.

Elsa had most definitely had not felt the same way. He had finally pulled back from the kiss to find her breathless, her eyes half closed in desire. That too had been most frustrating. She had purred something into his ear, some line which he had barely heard before she had kissed him again. When they had parted for a second time he had been suddenly desperate to get away from her.

"Why Georg darling!" she had whispered softly to him, running her hands into his hair, "That was most wonderfully wicked of you to retire so early... and there you had poor little me wondering whether you really _did_ just despise my company… ooh everyone must be imagining the most frightfully delightful things..."

The real meaning of her words had certainly not been lost on him and he had not been at all surprised when she had dropped her hand downwards to run across his chest.

The panic he had suddenly felt however had been unexpected.

"As hard as it is my darling, we must be patient," it had been terribly unfair to her again, but he had started to move away, wishing that he had not kissed her in the first place.

Despite being quite renowned for her impeccable self-control, even Elsa had not managed to hide a look of hurt and surprise. He could not blame her at all.

"Not yet, my darling... let's wait until everything is official..." he had been hasty to add.

She had cheered a little at that - after all it was another step towards a proposal - and Georg had thanked God, and did so again now, that she had not replied with the obvious comeback - that as a widower, there was no question of her virginity to protect.

Instead, when it had become quite clear that his mind was not be changed by any of her feminine wiles, she had graciously replied with just a quip of 'well I suppose we will have plenty of time for all that someday…', and pressing another kiss to his lips had continued with 'but you are very wicked, Georg, to leave a woman with such _desires_...'

He had _once_ been able to flirt with women, he knew that well enough. Some said that he had cultivated flirting as though it was an art form. At that moment however, he had most certainly not been a connoisseur of the discipline. A weak smile and a rather lame suggestion that they retire for the evening had been all he could manage. What on earth had happened to the Von Trapp wit, he wondered? Why, when in most desperate need of some charming remark to smooth over an already disastrous situation, had all mental prowesses seem to fail him?

Poor dear Elsa, so accepting of his failures. So polite and well-mannered that she had not seen fit to argue with him. Not at all like...

Unbidden the image of Maria appeared before his eyes once more. His temper flared.

Damn that Fraulein! Until she had come along everything had been so clear, mapped out carefully - completely and meticulously decided. He would marry Elsa. He had made the decision at the beginning of the summer calmly, coolly and rationally.

And she _was_ beautiful. The surprise of the moment must just have affected him more than he had realised, for of course he had not been intimate with a woman since Agathe. He _was_ attracted to her, he was sure of it. She was fine-looking - stunning, many people said - and she had a fine figure. She was well dressed too, and always made up to perfection.

For some reason though, he had never given much thought to the idea of making love to her.

And so that left the Fraulein… where exactly? He wasn't sure and was equally certain that he did not want to spend even another minute thinking about it. He liked her. She was a good friend. Attractive. Vivacious. And he was becoming increasingly sure that despite her devotion to the most pious of lives, she was in fact attracted to him too.

And perhaps that was the problem, he decided as he pulled on a pair of swimming shorts and retrieved a towel from the bureau drawer – a very large part of him quite wanted her to be.

_A/N: Thank you so much to everyone for reading so far, and for all the feedback. Please keep the reviews coming – I really, really appreciate them!_


	5. Chapter 5

_FIVE_

It was a most startling sight which greeted Maria when she opened her curtains that morning. Indeed, she had quite forgotten that she was even on board a ship, and had wondered for a confused moment why she had woken so early. It soon became apparent however that the anchor had been let down and the boat moored up – it was most definitely the change in rocking motion which had woken her up then, and not her frightful dream involving her employer, a vial of poison, and some ghastly reincarnation of the Reverend Mother as their Friar Lawrence.

Absolute utter madness, she decided as she remembered the dream – she would put it down to the champagne, and would never again drink any more of it, she vowed as she pulled her curtains apart definitively.

A man was swimming in the ocean, just a short distance from the side of the ship, and luckily so occupied with this pursuit that he did not see his children's governess drop the glass she was holding and instantly pull the curtains violently closed once more….

Maria sat for a moment on the side of the bed, taking a deep breath. By God, that man seemed to have been put upon the earth solely to torment her, she decided, stooping down to pick up the glass which fortunately had not broken. Distractedly she began to smooth creases out of the bed's thick comforter, not concentrating on what she was doing in the slightest, her attention almost completely focussed on the drapes hanging rather mockingly in front of her, daring her to open them again.

But she would not. She _absolutely_ would not, she resolved to herself, though she was _quite_ sure that she could manage to avoid looking out of the window even if she _were_ to do so…. Nevertheless, there was no need to prove this point to herself, she considered briskly, and there was quite enough light in the room to read by anyway…

It was with much relief, and perhaps, though she would never admit it to herself, a little disappointment, that when she finally did pull the curtains back some thirty minutes or so later, the Captain was nowhere to be seen. And life was not _so_ clichéd that she would run in to him dripping wet on the deck, she told herself as she led the children to breakfast a while after that, and true enough, it wasn't. Reality would turn out to be far crueller.

He did not appear at breakfast, much to the children's disappointment. Instead, around halfway through the meal Maria was brought a note from one of waiters. 'Staying on ship today' it read 'Study this morning'. The children were not enamoured of this at all and Maria could hardly blame them. But still, orders were orders, she reminded them as they made their way back to their room after the meal. They would study something fun though, she decided, and so, inspired by her conversation with the Captain the previous evening, they ended up spending a most entertaining morning finishing the reading of Romeo and Juliet, Friedrich taking on the part of Romeo to Liesl's rather bemused Juliet.

The Captain remained firmly in absentia, and by lunchtime the children were growing a little despondent. Despite her reassurances that he would most surely come and see them at that meal, he was surprisingly still nowhere to be seen, and it was in fact another runner who met eight hopeful stares when he entered the room after dessert.

"Another note from your father!" Maria declared brightly as she unfolded the piece of paper.

"What does it say, Fraulein?" Kurt asked.

"107," she replied with a smile.

"What?"

"Just 107?"

"Um hmm…" she paused before calling over to their neighbouring table, "Frau Schnider, might I ask you, what does 107 mean?"

The other governess' eyes bulged slightly, "It means permission to abandon duties," she explained primly and then with a rather contemptuous sniff added, "Free time."

She shuddered at the words as the children cheered excitedly, and Maria could not help but grin down at the note, shaking her head slightly and wondering whether the Captain had sent it just so she could witness Frau Schnider's most amusing reaction.

"Do you think Father will come and play with us this afternoon?" Gretl asked.

"Oh, I would hope so my dear," she replied, squeezing the little girl's hand affectionately, "But you know your Father is very busy and important…"

But not _so_ busy and important that he should not be able to spend time with his children during their holiday, she added privately as she followed them out of the dining room. In fact she knew just what she might send back to her employer and, scribbling it quickly on the back of his first note, handed it to the runner before she lost her nerve.

It was a statement so brash and bold and utterly mysterious to anyone but to the two of them, that Georg Von Trapp could not help but guffaw when he received the slip of paper over his own dessert. It was enough to make him leave the meal the second it was over, striding away and down to the lower decks with an enigmatic smile on his face which no one in his company understood at all.

"Act two, point two, point thirty-three…" Max Dettwelier read aloud when Georg was safely away, holding up the note in abject puzzlement.

No one could shed any light on the mystery though, and the impresario shook his head sadly - heaven only knew what those two were up to.

xxxx

It was very pleasant sitting out on deck, Maria mused contentedly. With the sun on her face, the sound of lapping water filling her ears, a good book to read, and the Captain's children all happily occupied, it felt rather like paradise. She was quite sure that she could get used to it, she decided, leaning back in her chair with a contented sigh.

"Well you certainly know how to attract my attention, Fraulein…"

The rather ironic comment immediately brought a smile to her face and she sat forwards again with a laugh.

"'Wherefore art thou, Romeo?'" he shook his head chuckling, "Touché my dear Fraulein!"

"Father!" their quiet moment was suddenly interrupted as the children noticed the new arrival to the lower deck.

Maria smiled again as she watched them, deciding that the very same statement most certainly held in reverse. Captain Von Trapp could capture her attention far too easily himself, especially when dressed as he was at that moment, in a white shirt with every other button unfastened, and what appeared to be swimming shorts… though mercifully _long_ ones, she considered as she lifted her book again, feeling her cheeks begin their usual reddening act.

"Father… will you take me and Friedrich swimming?" the question came from Kurt.

"Of course," he replied, "What better thing can there possibly be to do in such glorious weather…?"

Maria kept her gaze fixed firmly on her book, determined to think of nothing other than those written words.

"Wouldn't you agree, Fraulein?"

"Oh, I'm very happy here, Captain," she heard herself say, "But do make sure you don't take them out too far…" the thought suddenly occurred to her and she lowered the book, concerned, "They will tell you that they are stronger swimmers than they are, Captain but-"

He held up his hand.

"I'll be careful, Fraulein."

"Father…?" Marta was suddenly tugging at his hand, "May I come swimming with you too?"

Maria watched as the expression in the Captain's eyes softened. He leant down next to his second youngest.

"Of course darling…"

"And will you stay close to me?" she went on adorably.

The Captain's face melted into a smile and he stroked his hand gently across his daughter's cheek.

"Always, my darling," he replied, "I won't let anything happen to you."

A lump formed in Maria's throat as she watched him rise again.

"Any other takers?" he asked the other children.

There were none though, the Eberhelds because they were not allowed, and the other Von Trapp girls because they were already happily occupied.

The Captain shrugged his shoulders.

"Just us then," he said cheerfully, turning away from Maria and beginning to unbutton the remainder of the shirt. She looked resolutely away, boring her eyes into the pages of 'Great Expectations' until a tell-tale splash told her that he was in the water. She let out a long slow breath as the two Von Trapp boys suddenly appeared, barrelling themselves out of the cabin and immediately diving into the water.

Marta was a few minutes slower, coming back onto the deck rather nervously in her pale pink swimming costume. She was reassured by the sight of her father though, leaning casually against the ladder and waiting for her to come down it. He took her gently in his arms and she squealed in delight as he suddenly hoisted her onto his shoulders.

"I… not too far out," Maria found herself saying. She was met with a look of exasperation.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" he saluted her rather mockingly and Marta giggled again before they turned away.

Now, where was she, Maria asked herself, returning to the book. Something about Mr Pumblechook's broad shoulders, strong arms, charismatic smile… she shook her head firmly, wondering if she ought to recite the rites of the Novitiate to remind herself who she was and what her purpose in life was to be. She hardly knew herself any more, she decided as she skimmed her eyes across the page, and it was all the fault of that man! Certainly if it had been Herr Dettwelier taking the children swimming she would not have thought _anything_ of it…

Her musings were interrupted by a sudden sound from above her and she looked up to see Baroness Schrader and two of her lady friends setting out chairs on the deck above, all three of them pointed rather obviously in the direction of the Captain. She sighed again, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Now there is a _fine_ sight indeed!" she heard one of the ladies exclaim as she unrolled her fan.

"Oh I _quite_ agree," the other replied with a laugh, "And look - he is trying to attract your attention, Elsa! Showing off a little I would say!"

They sat quietly for a moment, obviously still watching the Captain for the first lady abruptly broke the silence again with:

"He has _certainly_ retained his… _attributes_ from the Navy… hasn't he Elsa?"

They all giggled and Maria felt herself blush again, unwilling to admit that such a thought had already crossed her own mind in some guise or other.

"And thank goodness for him that he has," the second one answered, "I suppose that makes him worth his seven other… less desirable concerns?"

Maria frowned, quickly looking around at the children to ensure that they could not hear the conversation, before disappearing resolutely behind her book again.

"Oh such things can be remedied," she heard Elsa reply, "Or at least made less bothersome…. And thank heavens he will not want any more!"

"But you may have no choice in it, my dear," the first lady replied instantly, "At least if what I have heard about Georg Von Trapp is true…?"

She was fishing for gossip, but for once Baroness Schrader refused to provide it.

"Yes, he is lucky in that respect," the second went on after a moment's pause, "Gone are the days when a woman needed to marry a man just for his money…! Why there are so many ladies in possessions of fortunes these days… a man must have more to offer, and, I tell you - they don't like it!"

They all laughed again.

"So is he worth it then, my dear Elsa?" the first, and clearly the more curious of the two ladies carried on, "Will you say yes?"

"That is between myself and Georg," the Baroness answered enigmatically.

"Oooh! He has already asked you-?"

"_Fraulein_?"

Maria could not remember herself cursing anyone so vehemently - even inside her head -as she did at that moment.

Why could they not all just leave her alone, she wanted to reply. Why must her head be filled with such ridiculous, fanciful concerns, the likes of which she had never before been bothered by?

"Yes, Captain?"

He had appeared at the side of the boat again, Marta still on his shoulders, his hair tousled and damp, his blue eyes shining brightly and a smile fixed in place.

"Could you pass me that life ring?" He pointed across the deck to where it was tethered, "My arms are getting a little tired!"

He smiled up at Marta.

"Of course, Captain."

At least he had not come out of the water to retrieve it, she considered as she dutifully rose to her feet and began untying the ribbons holding the ring to the side of the ship.

"_Georg_?" the Baroness' voice once again came floating down from the upper deck, this time raised slightly to call the Captain's attention.

"Ah, good afternoon, ladies!" she heard him shout back, "Taking in the sea air then?"

"Actually we were admiring the view," the Baroness corrected him, "It is most _splendid_ from up here."

Maria was sure that she had rolled her eyes subtly enough for the Captain not to see her but it appeared that he _had_ noticed after all, for when she met his gaze again she saw both amusement, and a glimmer of something else in his eyes.

"You are taking in the view yourself, Fraulein?" he commented lightly as he reached out and took the life ring from her.

"Actually I'm finding the book Brigitta leant me very engaging, Captain," she replied equally casually, fixing her eyes on a safe point at the top of his nose as she answered.

"A-ha, I see."

A distinctly mischievous smile was playing on his face as he gently eased Marta down from his shoulders, and she was suddenly certain that he knew _exactly_ what effect he was having on her, and indeed _precisely_ what the ladies on the deck above were saying.

The fact suddenly irked her.

If there was one thing she had learnt about her employer, Maria decided as she watched him, it was that he could be quite insufferably arrogant on occasion – in fact she had once or twice told him this exact thing – especially, she was increasingly discovering, when it came to his appeal to women. But who could blame him, she supposed, pursing her lips slightly. After all, the man had only to show the top two inches of his torso – for the rest was neatly submerged below the surface – to send three women into raptures about him. Or four perhaps, she considered distastefully as she retook her seat, picking up her book and realising darkly that she had no idea what page of it she was even supposed to be reading. Indeed, Frau Schnider seemed the only one who had retained the slightest measure of sensibility, for she was still sitting primly on her hard-backed chair, hands crossed and looking thoroughly unruffled. But then, Maria reflected a minute later, the governess would probably not even notice if there were half a dozen Georg Von Trapps running naked in circles around her….

"Where are you up to Fraulein?"

She cursed him under her breath again, peeking around the side of the book to see that he had half come out of the water now and was leaning across the deck would-be casually, his feet halfway up the ladder. The look in his eye told her that he knew very well just how little she appreciated the question.

"I… uh…" she floundered under his scrutiny and his mischievous smile grew.

"Oooh, Pip has just fallen in love with Estella, hasn't he Fraulein?" Brigitta suddenly interjected, "You were telling me about it at breakfast…"

The Captain's eyes did not move from hers.

"Yes, that's quite right!" she agreed, "Thank you Brigitta."

"It's the best part, isn't it Father?"

"One of them," his eyes still had not left hers, "Which is why I'm sure Fraulein Maria is finding it so _compelling_, hmm?"

He would have winked at her - she could practically see his left eye twitching. And was he still talking about the book, she wondered, or was he referring to something else entirely...? His upper body perhaps, now fully exposed from the water or even….

No, she would not give Georg Von Trapp the satisfaction. Whatever he said or did, from that moment on she would remain entirely unaffected, if only to spite him.

"Absolutely, Captain," she replied, "Now if you don't mind…?"

She lifted the book again and disappeared determinedly behind it once more, the pages blocking her view of her employer, and consequently preventing her from seeing a sudden flash of doubt which flitted quickly across his face. Yes, Georg Von Trapp could still be rather a scoundrel from time to time, and he most _certainly_ could be insufferably, tremendously arrogant on occasion, but underneath it all, he was a man who could still be afflicted with self-doubt when trying to impress a woman he _actually_ cared about. It had been exactly the same with Agathe Von Trapp - she had met a brazen, overly confident young sailor who would make any number of quips, jokes and innuendos to hide how much he really cared for her… until he had finally realised that he loved her of course.


	6. Chapter 6

_SIX_

Maria did not go above deck that night. Whether the Captain would have been up there or not she had no idea, and she was determined not to find out. It would be entirely too predictable. And perhaps it would give him something to think about if she were not there, she wondered as she lay wide awake in bed - maybe he would realise then that he was not so _completely_ irresistible to women after all.

Or maybe he would notice nothing at all, her conscience retorted. She was his children's governess - what on earth would it matter to him what she did with her evening as long as she were not causing him any trouble?

The episode on deck that afternoon had irritated her more than she had known at the time, she realised as she stared unseeingly towards the ceiling. It was a combination of things most likely – annoyance with herself that Georg Von Trapp was able to have such an influence on her, frustration and embarrassment that she was thinking and feeling things for him that she most _definitely_ should not be, anger that he encouraged such feelings with his quips and innuendos, and of course, underneath it all, fear that her happiness was becoming far too dependent on him, that she might start wanting something more from him… something so terrifying to her that she did not dare name it.

She wondered, as she lay in the darkness, what – if anything – he thought of her. Did he enjoy spending time with her as much as she did with him? Or was it just that she happened to be around, and company was sometimes better than being alone?

And he had to be flattered, she decided, much to her disgust. After all, Georg Von Trapp was certainly a man of the world, and seemingly well used to women swooning and fawning over him. Surely he must realise how he could sometimes affect her then, even if she hardly understood it herself? And what man would not delight in provoking such a reaction, she asked herself darkly as she punched her pillow in frustration.

The memory of him lounging across the deck that afternoon, wearing little more than an intolerably smug smile, suddenly floated through her mind.

No, Captain Von Trapp was likely very pleased with the way things were working out, she considered.

The thought suddenly infuriated her beyond belief.

xxx

It was with a distinctly cooler demeanor that Maria greeted her employer the following day. Indeed, she did not ask how his evening had been, or how he had slept - both questions which she might well have put to him the day before - and kept her answers to his similar enquiries short and bland. All completely within the bounds of professionalism, she decided proudly, a resolution which she had newly committed herself to sometime in the very early hours of that morning.

"I thought we might go on an excursion today, Fraulein!" he said brightly, "It seems a shame to come to the Riviera and see nothing more than the inside of this boat!"

"Of course Captain," she replied primly, "I'm sure the children will very much enjoy that."

He looked at her, suddenly curious.

"Fraulein, is everything-?"

"Well, are we all ready to go then?"

They were interrupted by the indomitably cheerful Max Dettwelier, striding out onto the deck with a broad smile, a pair of binoculars around his neck, map in hand, and wearing the most ridiculously large sombrero hat Maria had ever seen.

"O-ho Max!" the Captain laughed, turning towards the impresario, "Just what on earth are you wearing?"

"Ah, unusual isn't it…?" he pointed at the hat as the children all giggled.

"Well, that's one way to describe it…"

He would be flicking his eyes towards her, Maria was sure, and expecting her to do the very same.

"I think it's tremendous!" she declared, standing up instead, "Very cheerful!"

And now he would be pursing his lips slightly… leaning back… and a beat later he would say:

"I daresay I have never seen such an absurd piece of headwear! Just where did you get it?"

And perhaps now he would expect her to turn back around, and to make a quip: _'Why, Captain, I'm not sure it would suit you at all…'_

"Tunisia," the impresario replied, "My last remaining relic of a very… interesting relationship!"

"Uh…. Interesting?"

"Much _too_ interesting to speak about in company!" Max replied with a smirk.

The Captain chuckled.

"Well you will never see me wearing such an abomination!" he declared.

Once again she was sure that he would expect her to make some remark, and once again she resisted the temptation to do any such thing.

"And you're very lucky that Elsa is to occupy her day on the Croisette," he went on, "I wager she would not be seen dead in your company wearing that!"

Max laughed again.

"Father?" Louisa called the Captain's attention over to her, "What is there to see in Nice?"

"Ah, well, many things!" he rose to his feet, "In fact so many that we had best get going or we will not have time to see anything at all…! Isn't that right, Fraulein?"

He pivoted around to face her, smiling so adorably that for a second she felt her resolve waver.

"Absolutely, Captain," she flicked her eyes quickly away, "Come along then children!" she directed the smile she would have paid her employer solely towards them, "Let's get ready!"

xxx

It had been a very lovely day, Maria reflected that evening, now safely back on board the ship. The Bay of Angels, the Promenade des Anglaise, the Colline du Chateau, the old town with its quaint higgledy-piggledy little streets, the harbour, the cathedral… they had seen it all in a rather mad scramble before collapsing, exhausted, on the beach. Nice truly was a beautiful town, Maria had decided, and she had quite fallen in love with it. Certainly she would keep the memories of the day clear in her mind when she returned to the abbey, she vowed, for it would perhaps be the one and only excursion she would ever make out of Austria.

The thought made her sad for a moment, and indeed it had been nagging at her mind all day. She had so loved having the opportunity to experience another culture, to explore part of a country which she was unfamiliar with. Even listening to the language had been exciting, for she spoke not one word of French and had had to rely on the Captain and the older children who seemed to be almost fluent. Perhaps travelling was the one luxury she really did envy the other occupants of the boat for, she considered, stretching her tired legs out into the water and leaning back onto the decking.

The children were all asleep, even the eldest quite worn out from the excitement of the day, and in fact the boat was otherwise almost deserted. The glitz, glamour and excitement of the Monte Carlo casino had tempted almost all of the Eberhelds' guests away for the evening, the Captain, Baroness Schrader and Herr Dettwelier included.

Maria sighed heavily as she remembered the Captain's goodbye. He had come down to say goodnight to the children, for he was sure to be very late back, and afterwards had beckoned her into one of the children's bedrooms, closing the door behind him and suddenly declaring that he wished to speak to her for a moment.

"_Of course, Captain," she pretended not to know what it was about._

"_Fraulein…" his tone was soft, but with just a little edge to it._

"_Yes…?" she tried desperately not to meet his gaze, looking just a bit higher than his eyes, right into the middle of his forehead._

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_No!" she answered far too quickly, "Not at all, Captain…"_

"_Fraulein…" he paused, "Look at me."_

"_Oh Captain I _am_ looking at you…"_

"_No… _Look_ at me."_

_He took a step towards her and suddenly reached out a hand, lifting her chin with his middle two fingers until she was forced to look him straight in the eye._

_She stumbled on her next breath._

"_What is it?"_

"_Nothing!" she exclaimed again, attempting to twist away from him, "Nothing at all, Captain… I'm just… just a bit tired that's all…"_

_He would have none of it, and suddenly she was facing the full might of Captain Von Trapp's piercing stare, a stare so powerful that it seemed to see straight through her._

"_No, that's _not_ it," he replied firmly, "I know you too well for that Fraulein-"_

"_Oh, Captain you hardly know me at all!" she retorted immediately, her anger with him suddenly flaring._

_But that was a lie of course. He _did_ know her and he would know _everything_ if he looked into her eyes like that, she suddenly decided, even things which she was not aware of herself. _

_She dropped her head, forcefully breaking his gaze and twisting away more firmly this time. He let her go._

_Silence fell for a moment before he suddenly swore, turning away from her and slamming his hand hard against the bulkhead wall._

"_Damn you, Fraulein…" she heard him mutter under his breath._

"_Captain?" _

_He responded to her tone by spinning back around again, a fire suddenly burning in his eyes._

"_Yes!" he exclaimed, "Damn you! And damn me…. Damn the whole bloody lot of us!"_

_He raked his hand through his hair._

"_Have a pleasant evening, Fraulein!"_

And then he had been gone, sweeping his way out of the room without a backward glance and leaving her more confused than ever before.

xxx

She had not expected to see him again that evening. Indeed, he had told her himself that he would likely not be returning until very late, and then that she would probably not see him until the following lunchtime.

Skating on the knife's edge of intoxication – that was probably how best to describe him, she decided the moment she laid eyes on him again. Well, that - and irate - she was forced to add a moment later. She had no idea how long he had been in the same room – she had not seen him come in - or indeed how long he had been watching her. It was with a sudden jolt of alarm then that she finally did notice him, sitting at a table not too far away, veritably glowering at her over the top of a glass.

He met her look with one of absolute contempt, and Maria scarcely had a moment to open her mouth before he had marched over to her, suddenly seizing her by the arm and pulling her to her feet.

Her drinking companion immediately rose to stand, holding out a steadying hand.

"Now, just look here, sir…" he began.

The Captain did not answer but instead just tugged on her wrist, beginning to march out of the salon and forcing Maria along with him.

"You unhand her, this moment, do you hear me?"

Werner Heindburg, kitchen boy-turned waiter, twenty years Captain Von Trapp's junior, about a head shorter than him and with a distinctly leaner boyish physique, was suddenly in front of them, his shoulders squared.

The Captain laughed dangerously.

"This young lady is under _my_ protection," he answered softly, "And _whatever_ your intentions towards her are they end _here_...!" his eyes flashed, "Come on Fraulein."

He pulled at her arm again, his grip vice-like and almost painful.

"Sir…!" Werner Heindburg made the grave mistake of placing his own hand on Maria's other arm.

"Oh no, Werner, I'll be quite alright!" Maria hastily tried to reassure him, staring up at the Captain in alarm as his expression darkened.

"Don't touch her."

His voice was barely above a whisper now, and so exquisitely dangerous that Werner physically drew back.

"Get back to your duties," the Captain took a step nearer to him.

Werner's wide eyes flicked in Maria's direction and she nodded hurriedly, desiring nothing more than to bring the matter to an end. She would deal with Georg Von Trapp herself.

"I'll be quite alright," she repeated, watching as the young man's eyes moved nervously away from her, onto the Captain's thunderous expression, and then quickly back to hers, "The Captain is a… a friend of mine."

Her second nod was enough to send him fleeing away.

"Coward."

The Captain muttered the word under his breath before pulling at her arm again, marching her out of the salon and towards the stairs, his grip on her arm loosening just slightly.

"Captain…?" she hardly knew what to say, and for the first time since they had met, was suddenly fearful of him.

He did not look at her the whole of the way down the stairs, and though his grip slackened again when they reached the next level he still did not release her arm.

"Where are we going?"

Still he did not reply, instead leading her determinedly and silently along one of the corridors. It was a corridor which she had never been down before and with good reason – the domain of the men's rooms was not somewhere Maria had ever desired nor dared to venture. She wondered if she ought to try and struggle against him, if she ought to shout out and try and attract someone's attention, but something held her back, and instead she found herself tripping her way after him, panic mounting as he finally stopped outside one of the wooden doors, drew a key from his pocket and pushed their way inside.

It was not until the door was firmly closed behind them that he released her, dropping her arm with just as much contempt as he had taken it and throwing his set of keys onto a table. Immediately she looked down at the place he had held her, but aside from it being rather red there were no bruises or other marks to see. And he had not hurt her, she told herself, because he _would_ not hurt her, because he was _Captain Von Trapp_ and she _knew_ him and he was her employer and, _and_….

"Don't touch me!" the words were out of her mouth the moment he set eyes on her again. She had seen drunkenness and anger like his before, only much, much worse. The expression in her uncle's eyes as he had set upon her with his riding crop… that was something she would never, ever forget as much as she tried. And as she looked at Georg Von Trapp, his eyes still burning, the smell of liquor on his breath, the feel of his fingers still lingering around her arm, it all came rushing back to her.

"_Touch you_?"

He echoed the words incredulously.

"Don't come near me!" she took a step away from him, arms wrapped around herself and tears suddenly lacing her vision, "I won't let you hurt me… I _won't_…"

She was seven years old again and cowering behind a bale of hay in her uncle's barn.

"_Hurt you_?" she watched as the expression in his eyes suddenly changed, "Fraulein I would _never_ hurt you…!"

"Upstairs… you…"

"Fraulein, I have seen the man you were taking a drink with… coerce _three_ women into bed with him since we arrived on board this ship - to put it nicely," he paused, searching her expression, "I didn't want you to become the fourth."

Maria stared at him for a moment.

"You're intoxicated."

She still held her arms tightly around her, heart still racing.

He nodded carefully, "A little," he admitted, "… perhaps more than a little…. But never… not even drunk would I ever… ever _hurt_ you…"

All of the anger was gone from his voice now, and his expression was suddenly distraught, as though he could not quite believe that she would ever think such a notion possible. She let out a slow breath.

"I… I know…" she said at last, "I just… you scared me a little…"

She sniffed, wiping at her eyes.

He took a cautious step nearer, and when she did not move away, walked slowly to stand beside her.

"Fraulein…" his tone was soft again now, and once more he was the Georg Von Trapp she knew - the one man, she suddenly realised, who she trusted more than anyone else in the world, save perhaps the Reverend Mother. He lifted his hand gently and stroked his fingers along her arm, "Did I hurt you?" he whispered fearfully.

"No…" she whispered back, sniffing again as her tears refused to stop falling.

"What is it?" he took another step closer, and a sob burst from her throat as he cupped her cheek gently, wiping away her tears as they fell.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…!" she turned away, "I know you would never... I mean I know that…. I know it…" she turned back around, "But it just… for a moment it reminded me…" she faltered.

"Reminded you of what?" he gently turned her face towards his own again, "Fraulein?"

The story suddenly came spilling out of her. Deep dark secrets which she had promised never to tell anyone, and which until that moment she had kept locked away, came tumbling out of her mouth in a confusing jumble. Midway through her explanation the Captain took her hand, pulling her close towards him until she finally reached her conclusion and fell against him, his arm then snaking around her and his chin suddenly resting on the top of her head.

They stood like that for a few minutes until he suddenly shrugged her forwards again, moving her just fractionally away from him and tilting her chin until she was looking into his eyes. His expression was as hard as she had ever seen it.

"If I ever find that man," he whispered softly, "Then I will make him pay. For every _bit_ of what he did to you."

She shook her head, "He's not worth it Captain," she whispered back, "And he found his retribution in the end. He died in a car accident. Drunk."

She bit her lip.

"And your aunt?"

"She hated him as much as I did. But she loved him too, somehow…" Maria took a steadying breath, "She died at his side."

He shook head, "Scum. _Filth_…" he balled his fists, his jaw tightening.

"It was a long time ago Captain…. And God was there for me. He led me to Nonnberg."

He nodded, "And then to me," he went on bitterly, "So I can remind you…" he took a step back, "I'm so sorry Fraulein… I…"

She followed him, stepping close to him again.

"You remind me that I'm safe now," she met his gaze.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you, Fraulein…" he went on rather tentatively after a pause. She held his gaze for a moment, seeing in his eyes just how desperately he meant that promise. Her tears welled up again, though this time for a different reason, and he cautiously placed a hand on her arm, his presence a solid and steady reassurance.

Neither of them knew quite how long they stood like that before finally Maria pulled away.

"Your shirt Captain…" she pointed to his shirt, damp with her tears, and heard him chuckle.

"Never mind that, Fraulein," he replied wiping it superficially, "I think I might get a drink. Would you like one?"

He must have seen her eyes widen slightly for he reassured her almost immediately.

"A tea or coffee, or something?" he went on rather desperately, "I certainly have had enough alcohol for the evening…"

"Tea would be lovely," she answered, rubbing at her rather blotchy face and suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. She was pleased when he turned his attention away from her, disappearing into the attached galley and giving her a moment to compose herself before he returned with two steaming mugs.

"Here…" he held one out and she took it gratefully, holding it under her nose for a minute and breathing in the vapor, "It's a herbal recipe," he went on a little awkwardly, "My uh… Agathe used to make it for the children... well, and me… uh… if anyone was upset by something…"

She watched as he took a sip of his own and caught the shadow as it flitted suddenly across his face.

"Captain… uh… why are you back so early?"

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "The party was becoming rather tiresome," he said, coughing slightly before meeting her gaze again, "And I had drunk a bit too much… enough to make it all get to me…"

She stayed silent, just as he had done when she was talking, not pressing him to carry on.

He suddenly groaned slightly, "Fraulein, you would do well to retire to bed… before I start saying all manner of ridiculous nonsense to you…"

She frowned and he chuckled slightly.

"You have dangerous eyes, you know… has anyone ever told you that?"

"Dangerous?"

"Um… hmm… far too forgiving. A man could spill out all his secrets to those eyes… _especially_ a man with the better part of a bottle of whisky still lodged somewhere in his brain…!"

"You don't seem so bad, Captain…."

He laughed, "No, I was given an hour of convalescence," he went on, his tone suddenly rather bitter, "Time to sober up before I _must_ return to Elsa's side…" he took another swallow, "And if I am not better, well she intends to _'minister to my every need'_."

He finished in a tone of mild distaste before setting down the empty tea cup and lying back on the couch.

"Captain if you do feel unwell I can…"

"O-ho! I don't think those were exactly the needs Elsa was referring to…" for once he did not say it as a quip, nor had his laugh sounded especially humorous. No, Georg Von Trapp just looked rather tired and worn-down, as though he had expended his flirtatious charms for the evening and could no longer be bothered with such trivialities.

"Oh… I see," she watched a bubble on her tea race lazily over its surface.

"A suite at the Hotel de Paris…" he went on, still with the same bitterness in his voice, "Where could be more appropriate, hmm?"

She had no idea how to answer him, but it appeared that his question had been rhetorical, for he went on almost immediately.

"They lasso you in, Fraulein… with their perfumes and make-up… and you lose count of how many times in an evening you hear a compliment whispered in your ear… or tonight a lamentation…"

"A lamentation?" she repeated.

"For my mood," he explained, "For my loss… losses," he corrected himself before lapsing back into silence for a moment, "I'm sure I was terrible company," he suddenly laughed, "Glowering around the tables… becoming '_more irresistible by the minute'_" he sneered the last part, as though it were an insult, "… as I'm sure I am being very poor company now…!"

"You're never poor company, Captain," she answered immediately.

His lips twitched into a sudden smile.

"I hate reunions," he suddenly began again in that typically mad, rambling way an intoxicated man often does, "They do nothing but remind you of things you would rather forget…"

"The Navy?"

"Um… hmm. More than that…" he paused, "The loss of idealism. The loss of any purpose greater than one's own enjoyment…" he shook his head, "I miss those days Fraulein…. All of them. When the whole world was at our feet and nothing seemed impossible… When chasing after women was an entertainment… a _sport_," a wistful smile fell onto his face, "And then meeting that one woman who made every other dalliance seem meaningless… who was absolutely _everything_…" the smile flickered and vanished, "It was all so _perfect_."

Maria wiped a tear from her eye. His words and voice were utterly heart-wrenching.

"Oh, Captain I-"

He seemed not to have heard her.

"And what about now, hmm?" once again he put the question to himself, "I _want to forget it_, just for a while."

He lapsed back into silence and she looked at him curiously. Lying back on the coach, his eyes closed and his hands pressed over his head, she wondered how much he would be telling her were he not at all intoxicated, and suddenly considered whether it might not be better to leave after all.

His next words stopped her.

"They aren't like you, you know Fraulein…" he was suddenly looking at her again, a new intensity in his eyes which abruptly reminded her just why she had decided to distance herself from him that morning. And how tremendously well _that_ had worked out, she mused ironically.

"How so, Captain?"

"They don't care. If you aren't just fine, just as _marvelous_ and _splendid_ and _wonderful_ as the occasion then you had better not spoil it for them…" he chuckled sarcastically, "Although _then_ they can cheer you up…" he went on contemptuously, "And apparently there is only _one_ way to do that for a man…!"

"Captain… I'm not exactly sure that you-"

"Oh, no neither am I," he waved his hand, "I told you to retire, Fraulein. I doubt I will be any more intelligible…"

"If you want to uh… to go back to the party," she fidgeted her fingers slightly, "Then I-"

"I might," he interrupted with a sigh, sitting up again and running a hand over his face, "I guess I'm trying to thank you Fraulein… in a very inarticulate way... for uh… for seeming to care."

She frowned, "Of course I care Captain I-"

"I owe you a great debt, Fraulein…."

"Oh, no-"

"I was searching for a reason to come home," he went on relentlessly, "And you reminded me that I already had one. Seven in fact."

They shared a smile.

"Just remember them Captain," she ventured after a minute.

He nodded quickly, "Oh I do, Fraulein, and I don't take for granted that I am very, very blessed…" he looked up at her again, "It's just sometimes… I guess I just miss… well, that…"

He shrugged his shoulders and she nodded, letting him know that she understood.

"Thank you, Fraulein," he said briskly a minute later.

"What for?"

"For once again listening to the mad ramblings of an old fool!" he laughed self-deprecatingly, "And for somehow forgiving them…"

He smiled rather weakly.

"You listened to my mad ramblings first," she reminded him gently.

"Ah well then we are even," he replied, "And now that I'm sober…" she raised an eyebrow, "Alright, _soberer_…" he amended with a laugh, "Let me apologise again for what happened upstairs… I should not have reacted in the way I did."

She nodded, "I appreciate you looking out for me, Captain."

"Oh you would have been perfectly capable of taking care of young Werner yourself," he waved his hand dismissively, "But seeing you together… well…" he flexed his fingers, "I confess it made me rather angry after what happened today…"

She coloured slightly, "Captain I had no… uh… _untoward_ intentions towards Werner whatsoever…"

"Oh I know, I know-"

"I just came up for a drink and he happened to serve me. It was a quiet night and he asked to sit with me…. In truth I was trying to get away from him anyway…"

"Hmm. Just less abruptly than I managed it, I'll wager!"

He looked rather embarrassed and they shared a laugh.

"Yes, well at least he won't bother me again, if what you say of his character is true."

The Captain nodded.

"And let me also apologise for the episode earlier…" he continued a second later, "I have behaved rather abominably towards you today Fraulein-"

"I take it back," she interrupted him suddenly, "What I said about you not knowing me…. You do... even better now."

Something shifted in the depths of his eyes.

"Likewise, Fraulein," he whispered the confession.

A/N: Thank you for all of the lovely reviews – it's wonderful to know that people are reading and enjoying the story. Please keep them coming!


	7. Chapter 7

_SEVEN_

It had been three and a half long years since Georg Von Trapp had woken up to find a woman by his side, and surprisingly, the realisation that he was not alone in bed was comforting – after all, he had spent almost twenty years waking up next to his dear wife, and finding himself alone every morning since her passing had been one of the most difficult things to accept. Smiling slightly, he instinctively moved himself nearer to his bedfellow, reaching out an arm and nudging her towards him. She rolled gently, her eyes still tightly shut and her breathing even, moving unconsciously closer to him until she was firmly nestled against his side. He sighed contentedly, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before settling himself back against the pillows. It was the middle of the night and he was still half asleep and quite determined to return to the peaceful slumber he had almost woken from.

When he awoke for a second time, hours later, his sleepy, peaceful contentment had been replaced with an injection of absolute panic. For a second he squeezed his eyes tightly closed once more, praying that when he opened them again he would be alone, or that the mysterious woman sharing his bed would be anyone but the one he had been dreaming about….

He opened one eye and looked down almost comically to see that his prayers had not been answered – no, she was still there, and she was - in fact - most definitely _not_ mysterious. Strawberry blonde hair, soft skin, a now rather creased blue dress – and lying beside him… no, make that _cuddled in to him_, his arm around her shoulders, hers trailing across his chest…!

Good God! His heart began to beat faster as he looked down at her.

How on earth had she ended up there? He couldn't remember a thing about it.

_Why_ was she in his bed?

And if there _was_ some good reason, then why in heaven's name was he lying there with her?..!

A sudden, very painful, thumping headache started up in his temple, reminding him just why he was so confused. Alcohol. The Devil's very own poison.

So that was it then, he had been drunk and had coerced the Fraulein back here….

He frowned.

No, he had _dragged_ her back here, he could remember something of it now. But they hadn't... _had they_?

He looked down at her again as he gently moved to extricate himself from their embrace.

No, they hadn't. Of _course_ they hadn't. That would be quite impossible for him to forget!

He breathed out a sigh of relief.

And thank God they were at least on top of the covers - not underneath them.

He rose to his feet and tiptoed his way out of the bedroom.

The slight swaying of his surroundings told him immediately that they had cast away from the shore once more. They were homeward bound now then, which must mean that it was….

The mantelpiece clock confirmed his suspicions.

Late.

It was very, _very_ late.

Which meant that they would both be being missed.

He cursed under his breath, clapping a hand to his forehead as he looked around the living room.

Two teacups sat on the table in front of the sofa.

Yes, he could just about remember that. He had brought her down here… then she had told him many very important things – all of which he seemed able to remember, he realised to his relief. And then they had had a cup of tea and sat here…

… and talked well into the night….

He pressed a hand to his forehead, struggling to piece the hazy memories together. Yes… they had spoken of many things, and apparently his mind had seen fit to only remember what _she_ had told _him_ at the expense of anything he might have said in return.

He groaned.

What on earth had he told the poor Fraulein? What mad ramblings had he confessed to her?

He looked around wildly, wondering if he ought to wake her and demand to know exactly what had happened.

But, no, he couldn't have said anything too heinous, he reassured himself a minute later, after all she was still here and she had presumably not imbibed even the slightest sip of anything alcoholic herself.

Which meant that _she_ would remember _everything_, he decided as he looked at himself in the mirror. An unkempt face stared back at him and he groaned again. With his hair in disarray, a day's worth of stubble lining his chin and upper lip, and a distinctly crumpled dress shirt, he would be rather unrecognisable to many of his aristocratic contemporaries.

She must have fallen asleep during their conversation, he decided as he picked up the tea cups from the table. And presumably he had then decided that instead of waking her it would be kinder to just let her sleep on the bed. And besides which, it would have been rather scandalous if she had been seen leaving his apartments in the middle of the night.

Though not nearly as scandalous as it would be now! The whole ship would be bustling with people, any number of whom could have noticed that both Captain Von Trapp and his children's governess were missing in action. And the children would have no idea where their Fraulein was… he was surprised that no one had come to find him to ask that very question….

At that moment, as though God Himself had been listening to his thoughts, there was a brisk knock at the door.

He froze in the middle of the room, a tea cup in each hand, and for a moment he was transported back to his much younger years as a cadet – mornings of either smuggling a woman out of his room, or smuggling _himself_ out of hers.

In years to come he would look back at that particular moment and laugh, and indeed he must have made for a comical sight – the usually pristine aristocrat standing utterly dishevelled in the middle of the room, staring at two dainty tea cups with an expression of utter horror covering his face.

The knock sounded again and he sprang back into action, practically flinging the teacups into the first place where they would be out of sight – the drawer of the bureau – before walking towards the door. He peered through the peephole, fervently hoping that he would see only one of the ship's staff - some inconsequential maid perhaps - or even one of his children… anyone really, expect for the two people who were of course standing right outside.

Elsa knocked for a third time and this time he pulled the door open wide, smiling broadly as though she and Max were the very people he most desired to see.

"Georg!" she exclaimed immediately, "Thank goodness you're alright! We were getting rather worried – "

"_You_ were getting worried my dear," Max interrupted dryly, "I however am perfectly aware of the effect alcohol can have on one's ability to rise punctually in the morning!"

He chuckled and Georg forced a laugh himself, stepping through the doorway a fraction in an effort to discourage them from coming inside the cabin themselves.

"How's your head?"

"Better than yours I would wager!"

Max shook his head, a smirk playing on his lips, "Oh I doubt that! I have never seen a man consume a bottle of whisky as quickly as you did last night!"

"Hmm…" Georg shifted in embarrassment, "Yes, well perhaps I am not as good with my liquor as I once was…" he allowed, "But as you can see I have paid for it nicely with my tardiness this morning… and a _splitting_ headache as a matter of fact-"

"Oh, darling-"

Elsa reached one hand up to run down Georg's arm even as she slapped Max on the shoulder with the other to silence the impresario's laughter.

"If you would just excuse me whilst I-" Georg nodded his head back inside.

"Shall I have something sent up from the kitchens for you?" Max interrupted, "I think breakfast is long finished…"

He winked, his smirk still very much in place as Georg nodded his head.

"Please."

For a moment he was sure that Elsa intended to leave with the impresario, and was just about to breathe a sigh of relief before she turned to regard him again.

"You do look rather dishevelled, darling…"

She lowered her voice even though Max was now well out of earshot.

"Yes… well I think I must have fallen asleep before-"

The end of his explanation died unspoken as she took a step forwards.

"Elsa, darling, I really had better get into a change of clothes…"

She ignored him, instead taking another step forwards as he took one back.

Suddenly she was inside the room.

He risked a glance towards the bed chamber as she closed the door behind them, dismayed to see that its door was still ajar. Mercifully there was no sign that the Fraulein had woken up, and hopefully she would have the good sense to remain hidden even if she _had_ done so, he thought to himself, running a hand rather desperately through his hair.

And at least Elsa did not seem the slightest bit suspicious, he added to himself – clearly the children had not asked her about their missing Fraulein.

"Yes, you do look quite frightful," Elsa turned back around, "But I must say my dear, I have always been rather partial to a rogue!"

"Ha!" he exclaimed, a little too forced as she walked towards him. He turned around at the last minute to face the bed chamber, stopping Elsa with her back to it just in case Maria was to appear.

She frowned slightly, but seemed to be reassured by his smile for a second later she reached forwards to kiss him on the cheek.

"The Hotel de Paris did not tempt you then, my dear…?"

For a moment he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh Georg, you really must have drunk more than you ought – you scoundrel!" she went on a second later, slapping his arm playfully, "And there was I, so intolerably bored waiting for you to come back to the party…"

"What…?" his brain was working very slowly that morning, he decided, no doubt a combination of his headache and trying to keep half an ear and eye focussed on the bed chamber, "Oh… yes… I… uh…" he sighed heavily as his thoughts caught up to him, "I'm very sorry my dear," he tore his gaze from the half-opened door and placed both of his hands on her arms, "I'm afraid that I was unforgivably intoxicated last night…"

Those words would hold very true for Maria as well if she did happen to be listening.

"Men and liquor… now there is a troublesome combination if ever there was one…" Elsa turned away from him and his breath caught slightly as she spun her gaze across the room, "My dear Rufus swore off it you know…"

She began to walk over to the window and he wondered for a second whether he might be able to close the door to the bed chamber without her noticing.

"… but I was rather sorry when he did, you know," she went on, "I think a man can be rather more interesting under the influence of a whisky, don't you?"

"Um hmm…" he nodded cautiously and made to follow her towards the window before another sight caused him to freeze in his tracks.

A pair of shoes was resting in front of the armchair. Light blue, distinctly feminine shoes.

He swallowed hard.

The tea cups he could have explained.

Just.

But not shoes. _No one_ would leave without taking their shoes.

And if Elsa turned around she would see them… and she would know….

He would only have needed a second to kick them away under the sofa, but it seemed that God would not grant him even that. He watched, horrified, as Elsa turned, agonisingly slowly, her eyes scanning their way back towards him, a smile still playing on her face – a smile which was sure to fade in just a few seconds…

Before he knew it he was kissing her. It was the only thing that he could think of to distract her and indeed, it worked tremendously.

She was kissing him back a second later, her arms looping round his neck. He was sure that he must taste of whisky, rum, and heaven only knew what else, but it seemed that she did not mind at all.

He pivoted her around carefully, distractedly returning the kiss as he turned her away from the shoes again.

"I suppose you could make it up to me this morning…" her words sounded deafeningly loud - surely the Fraulein would be awake by now? He was certain she would appear at any moment….

Another knock sounded at the door.

"Aha! That must be breakfast!"

Elsa Schrader had barely time for an expression of confusion to form across her face before the man who had been kissing her – passionately and enthusiastically, she had believed – was suddenly propelling her towards the door, pulling it open quickly to reveal a rather startled maid standing on the other side.

"I… ah… your breakfast from the kitchen, Captain… sir…"

"Excellent!" he clapped his hands together, taking the tray from the girl's arms, "Well I best be getting on then my dear," he continued hurriedly before the maid had time to take more than a few steps away, "How about a drink on the upper deck in an hour?"

Elsa blinked several times before nodding, all too aware of the maid's presence, and how improprietous it would be if she were to refuse to leave. Georg smiled encouragingly again before kissing her cheek and stepping back into the room.

He closed the door firmly and let out a long breath.

He would have much explaining to do later, he was sure, though not as much as he would have if Elsa had even the slightest inkling that he had spent the night with another woman. And heaven help him if she ever found out that the woman in question was his children's governess….

When had life become so complicated, he asked himself as he set the tray down on the table and moved the offending shoes quickly out of sight underneath the armchair.

"Captain?"

He winced. There would no doubt be even _more_ explaining to do now.

"Ah, Fraulein…" he turned around, "You're awake then…"

He trailed off, wanting to ask her just how long she had been awake for, but not quite daring to get the words out.

They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before they both suddenly began speaking at once.

"How did I-"

"Would you like some breakfast?"

_Breakfast?_ He repeated the word to himself furiously. Why on earth was he offering her breakfast as if it were the most natural thing in the world to have woken up at her side?

"I um… yes, okay…" she regarded him warily, walking over to the table and looking down at the tray. She seemed to study it intently and he wondered whether she was using it as a distraction to avoid looking at him.

"Uh… have whatever you want Fraulein…" he went on rather desperately, not the slightest bit hungry himself. She picked up a croissant before lifting her gaze back to his.

As his eyes met hers he fleetingly wished that he was still lying in bed with her, or at the very least that he had taken more time to enjoy it that morning, however unfortunate the situation.

Another thick silence fell, and this time it was he who turned back to the tray, a sudden smile breaking over his face. He had known such awkward moments a couple of times before in his life, always in the morning, and always after a half-remembered and usually rather drunken night.

At least this time everything had been perfectly innocent.

Somehow though, it didn't really feel as though it _had_ been, he decided, as a traitorous memory of his dream the night before flashed vividly through his mind.

"Did you uh… sleep well, Fraulein?"

"I think so," she answered, "I'm so sorry Captain, I suppose I fell asleep here last night…"

She gestured towards the sofa as he blinked in surprise. _She_ was apologising to _him_…?

"Hmm… yes, it would seem so…" she looked suddenly confused, "And so I ah… well I didn't think it would do to wake you up since I had been the cause of… well of you being here…" he rambled on, keen that she did not realise quite how little of the previous evening he remembered, "… but I didn't like to leave you on the sofa so I uh…"

"What time is it?" she asked.

"A little later than I would usually rise," he admitted as she turned towards the clock. He could not help but chuckle at the expression which crossed her face as she saw how late it actually was.

"Oh Captain! The children!" she clapped a hand to her head.

"I'm sure Liesl will have seen to them," he explained as she turned towards him again, still looking rather horrified, "Perhaps you took an early morning stroll on the deck, Fraulein…" he went on significantly, "And somehow lost track of the time…"

She frowned and then abruptly blushed as she realised what he meant.

"I just don't think that…" he began uncomfortably, "Well that it would be a good idea for anyone to… I mean not that it matters at all, but…" he trailed off awkwardly, wondering when he had lost the power to string together coherent sentences.

Perhaps the same time he had lost the ability to think clearly when around this particular woman, he answered himself.

"Oh I quite understand, Captain and I really _am_ sorry," she went on, "I should have left hours earlier- you did tell me to, but I-"

"I think I'm the one who should be apologising, Fraulein," he interrupted, still rather disbelieving that she could possibly think she owed him any sort of apology, "I was rather intoxicated yesterday and I fear I may have told you rather a lot of nonsense…"

She waved a hand, "Oh not at all Captain," she answered, "You're always very interesting to talk to…."

For a moment he was torn, half annoyed that she did not seem at all keen to enlighten him on just what it was that they had spoken about, and half extremely flattered by the compliment.

"… I think we must have both just got a little carried away with the conversation…"

He bit back the sarcastic retort which immediately came to mind.

"… and I'm terribly sorry that you had to spend the night on the sofa, Captain…" she went on, taking a bite of her croissant as he spluttered through the mouthful of coffee he had just taken.

"… it was very kind of you, but you really should have just woken me..."

"Ah… well… yes," he managed the reply, coughing slightly, "I mean no…! No problem at all Fraulein…"

He swallowed, gritting his teeth slightly and refusing to look her in the eye.

No, if she assumed that he _had_ spent the night on the couch, well then he would certainly _not_ tell her that he had in fact done nothing so honourable, and that for some God-forsaken reason he had decided to share the bed with her.

Thank God he had woken first.

"Are you alright, Captain?"

"Yes, yes," he answered irritably, "Just fine, thank you Fraulein…. Or at least I will be when I have made myself look more presentable!"

She took the comment as he had intended and immediately rose to her feet.

"Thank you for breakfast, Captain."

He nodded curtly, inwardly marvelling that she did not seem nearly as bothered by their predicament as he was. But then, he concluded, if he really _had_ offered her his bed and slept on the couch as an act of chivalry… and if he was as adorably naïve as the Fraulein sometimes seemed to be… well then maybe he _would_ be just as unfazed as she appeared to be.

"Have you seen my-?"

He pulled her shoes out from under the couch and handed them to her rather roughly.

"Thank you."

He met her gaze again and watched as a blush rose in her cheeks. She really was quite beautiful.

"See you later, Fraulein."

A/N: _Once again thank you so much for reading and reviewing – it really means a lot to me! Like Georg and Maria I too am off on a summer holiday next week, so unfortunately there will not be another update to this story for another couple of weeks. Please do stick with it though – there are just a couple of chapters left, and I have a nice ending planned too Thanks again for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

_EIGHT_

The walk from the Captain's quarters to the lower deck was one of the most nerve-wracking of Maria's life.

The corridors were busy – guests milling this way and that, waiters and waitresses darting between them, and a general cacophony of chatter pervading each room and hallway.

It seemed as though every occupant of the boat had congregated together purely for the purpose of getting in the way of Captain Von Trapp's governess.

She felt conspicuously vulnerable, as though each time someone caught sight of her they would learn that she, Maria Kutschera, committed future nun and governess to the children of one of the most esteemed men in Austria had just spent the night in –no _on_, she reminded herself hastily – _definitely_ on – that very man's bed.

But they did not, of course. Even Elsa Schrader seemed unfazed by her passing, offering a polite nod of recognition as Maria hurried by.

She wanted to break into a run. To flee back to her cabin as quickly as her legs would carry her and then lock herself inside. But that was quite impossible of course, and so she concentrated hard on keeping her pace steady and her steps even, providing no reason for anyone to suspect that she had been involved in anything even the slightest bit scandalous.

She reached the lower deck unscathed and outwardly quite composed, despite her sweaty palms and racing heart.

"Fraulein Maria!"

The call came almost the second she had opened the door to her cabin.

She wiped her palms on the sides of her dress as several of the younger children rushed towards her.

"Where have you been?"

"Why didn't you wake us?"

"We thought the boat had left without you!"

She made a decision, in that split second, not to lie to them.

"I'm so sorry children – I became engaged in a very interesting conversation, and I'm afraid the time just crept up on me!"

She smiled brightly.

And that was technically true, she reminded her nagging conscience, if one forgot the small matter of the intervening night.

"A conversation? Who with?"

The question came from Brigitta, and for the first time she cursed Captain Von Trapp's daughter for possessing such an enquiring mind.

"Oh um… just with…"

She had no idea what she would have said if Frau Schinder had not interrupted at that very moment.

"Come on now children!" the other governess appeared from one of the adjoining rooms, clapping her hands, "Your study books should have been prepared _five_ minutes ago-"

There was a collective groan amongst the Von Trapp children just as a knock sounded at the door.

It was Max Dettwelier.

"Morning, my dears!" he greeted them briskly, "Good morning Fraulein."

He nodded his head pleasantly to her, and once again she felt her stomach lurch. It seemed however that the impresario did not know anything of her disappearance, for he regarded her for less than a second before turning his attention back to the rest of the room.

"We are wanted above deck!" he began dramatically, "Baron and Baroness Eberheld are making a speech…!" he lowered his voice, "… and the Baroness has _insisted_ that all and sundry must attend…" he rolled his eyes, turning his attention back towards Maria, "Can you have them up there in ten minutes, Fraulein?"

She unstuck her throat.

"Of course, Herr Dettwelier. Is-"

"Uncle Max…" Marta interrupted, "Where's Father?"

Maria caught the slight smirk as it flashed over the impresario's face.

"Ah, I'm afraid your Father overslept - but he'll be up on deck soon I should think…"

He nodded a farewell to them, though Maria hardly noticed for she was too busy watching the reactions of the children to acknowledge him. The little ones and the two boys had noticed nothing of course – their father oversleeping and the absence of their governess that morning were unfortunate, but unrelated occurrences. No, it was the three eldest girls who were suddenly frowning slightly, and Liesl who met Maria's gaze first.

"Come on then children!" she declared briskly as Liesl opened her mouth to speak, "Let's find out what they want with us, shall we?"

She shepherded them out of the room, deliberately choosing to walk beside Kurt and Marta.

It seemed that she had got away with it then, she decided as they made their way back upstairs - the suspicions of the Captain's eldest daughters notwithstanding.

And she had never felt so guilty about anything before, she was certain.

To have spent the night on the Captain's bed and to have left her employer to sleep on the couch – well that was reprehensible enough - but it had not, perhaps surprisingly, been the first thought which had come to her mind when she had opened her eyes that morning to discover where she was, nor was it what was bothering her most acutely now.

No, it was the fact that she had, in her opinion, taken extreme advantage of Georg Von Trapp the previous evening.

He had told her to retire to bed.

More than once.

But she had not.

No, she had stayed, because for some reason, when it came to Captain Von Trapp, her ability to make good and sensible judgements seemed to disappear.

His mad ramblings had not been so mad– they had been illuminating, interesting… fascinating.

She had stayed because she was insatiably curious about him, because he was telling her things that he would never have confessed had he not been under the influence of alcohol – things which she was therefore unlikely to have another opportunity to hear.

He had told her stories of his days in the Navy, of the years spent with his wife, his grief at her passing, the hopes and dreams he had once held for the future, even his doubts about his relationship with Elsa – all deep, personal and intimate secrets, as important to him as the revelations she had told him about her uncle.

But there was a great difference. She had been in full possession of all mental faculties when she had made those confessions – or most of them at least – and he most _definitely_ had not been. She was certain that he would not have told her even half of the things he had admitted that evening if he had not, as he had put it, had the better part of a bottle of whisky lodged in his brain. After all, Captain Von Trapp was a man who valued his privacy more than anything else.

She had been well aware of this of course, and similarly well aware that finding the innermost secrets of her employer so fascinating was very, very wrong. Somehow though, none of this logic had been compelling enough for her to stop the conversation, and in fact she had positively encouraged his ramblings.

Every revelation he had made had only heightened her curiosity.

Every one of his answers had led only to more questions, and she had found herself asking almost all of them far too readily.

He had answered everything, unembarrassed in his inebriated state, never chastising her for asking, but instead thanking her time and again for being so interested, and then complimenting her, flattering her, and asking her his own set of questions in return. He had seemed, at least at the time, just as keen to know about her as she had been about him, and suddenly she had known what it was like for someone to be interested in _her _– not as some unruly schoolgirl, nor as a postulant, or a governess – just as a person.

He had cast a spell on her - speaking with such intensity, practically pouring his heart out to her in his soft, bewitching voice, and all whilst listening to every tiny stupid detail she told him as if it were the most important thing he had ever heard.

She had wished that the night could last forever, for she had been sure that she would never again know such closeness.

_A fine man and a brave one_. That was the first thing she had heard about Captain Von Trapp, and she truly believed it now.

The same could not be said for her. She had taken advantage of him, and it was that - beyond anything else - which had so horrified her when she had awoken. The fact that she had spent the night in his quarters seemed of secondary importance.

And their conversation over breakfast had only made her feel even worse, she decided as they emerged onto the upper deck.

For the first time since she had met him, she had not spoken her mind. All she had wanted to do was to apologise, but she had been too afraid to tell him what for.

And so she _had_ apologised, but for the much sillier crime of falling asleep and depriving him of his bed, and had thanked him so sincerely for breakfast that she was sure he must think her quite mad.

And he would be correct, she decided as they emerged onto the upper deck to find a large throng of people gathered together in the foyer, she undoubtedly was losing every shred of sensibility she had ever possessed.

But it would all be fine when she returned to Nonnberg, she reassured herself a second later, she would re-find her sanity within its cloistered walls and then-

"Oooh, Fraulein look! There's Father!"

Liesl pointed across the room, interrupting her thoughts. The girl's expression was inscrutable, her eyes fixed not on her father - who she had purported to be so excited to see - but on her governess.

Maria forced her expression to remain neutral as she regarded him, certain that at least Liesl, and most likely her oldest sisters too, would be watching for any sign of discomfort.

He was impeccably dressed once more, wearing a dark blue shirt with grey trousers and a charcoal tie. The spattering of stubble which had cross-hatched his face that morning had been smoothly swept away, leaving him clean shaven and fresh-faced. His hair was neatly combed, not a strand out of place, a far cry from how it had been the previous night when he had run his hand through it so many times that it had fallen all across his forehead.

She knew him so well now, she realised as she watched him, and was surprised to feel a lump rise in her throat at the thought.

Did anyone else know him like that? Did the woman standing at his side, holding his arm, know as much of his hopes and fears as she did?

And would she take care of him just the way he deserved?

The lump in her throat hardened and she felt tears prick at her eyes even as she said a silent prayer that Baroness Elsa Schrader would indeed do so. Georg Von Trapp was the rock of his whole family – but he also needed, and deserved, so much in return.

She couldn't bear to look at him for even a second longer and so she fixed a smile back onto her face, blinking away her tears before the children saw them, and turned her attention to Baron and Baroness Eberheld who had just taken the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Baron Eberheld waved his arms around, "And other dear guests…" he gestured towards the few groups of children, "It is my humble wish to thank you all for accepting the invitation of myself and my wife to join us for the maiden voyage of this spectacular vessel – I am sure the first of very many luxury liners…"

There was a spattering of applause.

"… and I sincerely hope that you have all taken full advantage of the hospitality provided-"

"Here, here!"

Elsa squeezed Georg's arm as a rumble of laughter echoed around the room. Belatedly he forced his lips into a smile, though he suspected it looked rather more like a grimace.

"… and in the spirit of this, I would like to thank my dear wife and her _profusion_ of fine lady friends... though sadly my dears I cannot remember _all_ of your names…"

There was more laughter, and heartier now, but this time Georg did not even pretend at a smile. His thoughts had already wandered away, his gaze dropping inexorably away from the stage and onto the subject of his musings.

He knew her so well now. Every nuance, every flash of expression which passed across her face – her hopes, her fears, her regrets…. She had told him of the very best and very worst moments of her life, of her worries that she would not make a good nun, of her unwavering desire to follow God's path in life… of how much she missed her parents, of how grateful she was to him and his family...

He thanked God that he had not been so drunk that he could not remember.

Indeed, the opposite seemed to have happened. For all the mystery surrounding his own revelations to her, he could recall every bit of what she had said to him, even so far as remembering the name of the first doll she had ever owned, and the tabby cat which frequented her room in the abbey.

He regarded Elsa out of the corner of his eye as that thought crossed his mind.

Had she ever owned a doll? Had she ever had a pet?

What was her worst memory? Her deepest desire?

Was he ever likely to ask her?

And, he asked himself in a sudden fit of pique as he watched her laugh aloud at some part of Eberheld's ridiculous speech, did he even care what the answers were?

His eyes flicked back to Maria. He _knew_ that no one understood her like he did – she had as much as said so the previous evening. And would anyone? Most likely not. _Certainly_ not if she were to lock herself away in an abbey and to resolve to spend all her days within its walls.

It was a waste. A terrible, horrible, tremendous waste, and for a moment he wanted to stride across the room and tell her so. He wanted to scream it loud enough for everyone to hear.

And he wanted to demand that she let somebody love her. Let somebody take care of her in just the way she most deserved.

He clenched his fists.

Maybe he was still drunk.

_Thank you so much to every one for reading this and sticking with the story whilst I have been away! Just one or two more chapters to go now!_


	9. Chapter 9

_NINE_

For all their profusions of generosity and repeated requests that their guests _fully_ avail themselves of _all_ available hospitality, it appeared that after their speech, Baron and Baroness Eberheld were in fact quite eager to bring the celebrations to a close. Suddenly the cruise ship was cutting its way back across the ocean at a much faster pace than the sedate one it had adopted on the way to the Cote D'Azur. It appeared that they would be home by nightfall then, Georg considered, and he could quite understand the need for hurrying. With the bar drunk almost dry, all of the fine food consumed, and the casino nearly out of revenue, the decadence was running far too thin to occupy such aristocratic elite for even a few more hours, let alone another evening.

The Eberhelds' generosity did not _quite_ extend to funding any _more_ extravagance, it seemed.

For his part, Georg was highly relieved when the ship set down its anchor once more. Although they had been away for just three nights, it felt like much longer since they had made the journey to the coast from Salzburg. He was sure that he was not the only one of such a mind either – although Elsa and Max would evidently have been very happy to spend a whole week – maybe even two – aboard the ship, and the Von Trapp children equally keen to spend more time by the sea, one member of the party seemed just as eager as he to be back on dry land.

Perhaps they were both hoping that they could leave the 'incident' behind them.

After all, Georg had heard the old line: "What happens at sea stays at sea" many times from comrades in the Navy, usually as a defence for some extra-marital affair they had been shamelessly conducting whilst away from home. Certainly it had never before had any bearing on him, but in this instance he joined in with the former wishes of his compatriots and hoped that the sentiment would come to hold true.

They disembarked at around six o'clock, and in fact were one of the first parties to leave the ship after it had docked. This was _entirely_ necessary, Georg had assured Elsa, for they had a very long way to go and almost certainly another very uncomfortable journey ahead of them.

"O-ho! Maybe for you!" Max exclaimed as they walked back to the waiting car, "But for me, I am sure it will be nothing but the greatest motoring pleasure!"

He beamed at the Harley Davidson as Georg let out a grunt of disbelief.

"You're growing old before your time my dear friend!" Max went on, patting the saddle, "What is life but a bit of a risk, eh? An adventure!"

At that, Georg suddenly made a decision.

"Alright then, Max," he replied, cutting in front of the impresario, "I'll take you up on that challenge!"

And with that, Captain Georg Von Trapp swung his leg over the side of the motorcycle. A second later the engine had roared into life.

The look of surprise on Max's face was very evident, as was the similar look of alarm painted across Elsa's.

"Oh darling you can't be serious!" she cooed, "What on earth do you know about motorcycles?"

"Absolutely nothing," he replied briskly and very truthfully. He had ridden such a machine before, competently enough to be sure that he could make the trip quite safely, though not for many years.

But then what did _any_ of them – himself included - _really_ know about _anything_, he asked himself in a sudden moment of profoundness.

No, Georg suddenly wanted some risk and adventure – far too much of his time recently had been spent looking backwards, contemplating and regretting, and he was tired of it.

And he would _certainly_ not allow Max to accuse him of being old before his time…!

Georg Von Trapp had plenty of life left in him, and he would prove it to everyone – everyone, and himself.

"Friedrich, Kurt!" he beckoned his sons into the sidecar and they scampered in quite readily, beaming smiles covering their faces at the thought of riding on a motorcycle with their father.

As soon as they were safely inside he turned his attention back to the rest of the party.

"See you at home, then!"

He heard a muttered comment from Max as he revved the engine, some remark about not knowing Georg had such daring still left in him, followed immediately by another about missing out on the ride he himself had gone to the trouble of finding.

Georg saluted him. A second later they were off, Georg sparing only one glance back in his mirror.

He made eye contact with Maria immediately. She was watching with a slight smile on her face, standing serenely behind Elsa and Max and surrounded by his daughters. His own lip twitched.

Soon they were out of sight of the rest of the party, speeding along one of the coastal roads back above the harbour. Georg chanced another look back down at the ship and the procession of ladies and gentlemen now disembarking: this time he smiled again. It had been a rather cathartic trip in the end, he decided as he looked ahead to the open road, and perhaps there were more things than just the incident with his children's governess which could remain out at sea.

His smile broadened. With the wind in his face, his two sons clapping and cheering from the side car and suddenly not a care in the world for the next couple of hours… well, it was better than risk _or_ adventure.

It was freedom.

_Just over a month later_

Maria had not been in a boat with Captain Von Trapp since their holiday to the French Riviera, and indeed, the difference between the two vessels could not have been more pronounced. From the huge glittering and elegant salons of the luxury liner to the smallest of rowing boats, and from room enough for over three hundred people to a bit of a squash for two, the setting was as different now as their relationship had become. Some things remained the same though – the gentle rocking motion of the craft – though now just from gentle ripples across the lake -, the patchwork of stars strung haphazardly across the sky, that elusive feeling of being both at one with nature and uniquely separated from it… and of course, Maria decided with a smile, her companion.

He returned her smile with one of his own, squeezing the hand he was holding and kissing her forehead gently.

"What are you thinking?" he murmured.

She shifted slightly in his embrace, bringing her cheek down to lie on his shoulder and resting their joined hands on his chest.

"Just about the last time we were in a boat together," she answered contentedly, "In the French Riviera."

He chuckled into her ear.

"Good heavens, yes, I suppose it was!" He laughed again, "I uh… I must say, that was a rather more _interesting_ trip than I had bargained for…"

"You didn't seem to enjoy it very much."

"Oh I don't know…" he traced a hand lazily across her back, "Parts of it were very pleasant…. Our trip to Nice… my afternoon swimming with the children…"

She hissed slightly at his tone and he laughed heartily.

"You were detestably awful that afternoon!" she chastised, lifting herself up a little to look into his eyes. She watched as his lips twitched into a smirk.

"How so, my dear?"

"Oooh! You knew very well what you were doing, and you loved every minute of it!"

He laughed again, "But as I recall, you were _thoroughly_ engrossed in Great Expectations, my darling, so…"

She hit him lightly on the arm.

"In fact you had me quite worried that you didn't like what you saw at all…"

He was still teasing her, though she was sure that she suddenly heard a slight waver in his voice. She met his gaze, and was amused to see the question hiding in his eyes.

"I knew you weren't _quite_ as arrogant as you seemed to be…!" she replied.

"Ah, only for the right woman," he replied with a wink, "And I must confess, I was very uh… keen to uh… well, to see if you approved, I suppose…"

It was her turn to laugh.

"Oh Captain, I'm sure that was quite obvious to you…"

She leaned in and gently kissed his cheek, just in case there was any doubt remaining. He smiled.

"But no, I can't say I really enjoyed the trip," he went on a second later, "It was far too nostalgic… and far too _confusing_…"

"Confusing?"

"Um hmm. Yes – _you_ were exquisitely confusing, my dear!"

"Me?"

He chuckled again, "There I was surrounded by all the gaiety of Austrian aristocracy," he explained with a shudder, "With women pushing me and Elsa together at every opportunity… surrounded by all the decadence, pomposity and nonsense I was supposed to love… and all I could think about was how much I missed our quiet evenings in the gazebo..." he flicked his eyes onto hers, "And then you were segregated away with the children, as though you were forbidden from joining us…" his lip curled in distaste, "When really you were the only woman whose company I at all desired…" she squeezed his hand, "And I knew I shouldn't – more so when you stopped our… well, whatever they were for the day!" he leant back in the boat suddenly, groaning slightly, "But if you hadn't been a postulant my dear…" he chuckled again, perhaps wisely leaving the sentence unfinished.

"Well, suffice it to say, I can't abide reunions-"

"Yes, I remember you saying that…"

He suddenly groaned again, "Oh don't remind me, my dear," he ran a hand over his face, "I can't imagine what I said to you that evening. I wonder that I didn't just confess my love for you right then and there!"

She laughed softly.

"You don't remember then?"

"I remember the important parts," he sat up again suddenly, looking her in the eye again. She nodded carefully, knowing exactly what he meant and he leant forwards to kiss her forehead once more, "In fact I think I can remember almost everything _you_ said to _me_… but as for what I said to you…!" he went on a minute later, sounding amused, "It's rather a fug, I must admit…"

She ran her hand down his cheek.

"I think I fell in love with you that evening," she whispered, "Completely I mean."

His dark blue eyes melted as he kissed her again.

"I must have said something good then…" he teased softly, pulling her more firmly into his embrace.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"I _do_ remember the following morning," he suddenly went on, sounding both amused and contemplative, "I think that was one of the most exquisitely alarming moments of my life, my dear!"

She frowned.

"Well I would have thought it more alarming for me," she replied, "Waking up to find myself on your bed and-"

"O-ho!" he interrupted with a laugh, "Thank heavens you did not wake up any earlier, my darling…"

"What?"

His expression suddenly became rather sheepish.

"I was uh… not _entirely_ honest with you about that night…" he went on a second later. Maria shifted a couple of inches away to look him in the eye, "… I uh… well… I didn't _exactly_ sleep on the couch…"

Maria blinked in surprise, her eyebrows rising. If he hadn't slept on the couch then where _had_ he slept?

"You mean you… you slept…"

"On the bed. Next to you," he declared suddenly, "In fact I awoke to find you uh… cuddled in to me actually…"

She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands and he could not help but laugh at her expression of horror.

"I can assure you I remember none of it – I have no idea how you even ended up on the bed my love, let alone why on earth I decided it would be appropriate to join you!"

She began to giggle now, her hands still pressed over her mouth.

"Oh goodness, if anyone had ever known," she breathed, beginning to lower her hands.

He winked.

"Yes, we had a lucky escape there," he laughed again as she settled herself back down, "I did feel terribly about it though… And what on earth was I thinking even taking you to my cabin in the first place…?"

"You were rescuing me from Werner," she reminded him, smiling into his shirt. He caught the slight jibe in her tone and laughed.

"Hmm. Yes – I'm sure that _is_ what I told you," he laughed, "Truth be told my dear, you could have been talking to the Pope himself and I would still have suspected his intentions towards you!"

She laughed.

"Agathe used to say that jealousy could drive a man to a unique type of madness," he remembered, "And she was absolutely right!"

"So had you really seen Werner persuade three women to… well, you know…"

He laughed heartily, "Goodness, is that what I told you my dear?" he shook his head, "No… I'd certainly seen him _talking_ with several other women over the course of the trip but uh… well I would imagine my exaggeration was a rather lame attempt to cover up my drunken anger in finding you talking to another man…" he paused, "Never again, my darling! I promise you that!"

"You really are quite the scoundrel you know…"

He laughed heartily, "You would rather I _were _more of a Romeo then…?"

She pretended to consider.

"No," she decided at last, "He would be rather a bore I think."

Georg laughed.

"Yes I always thought that. Hardly the most interesting of Shakespeare's heroes is he?"

"Well certainly if he had lived now I doubt _he_ would ever have ridden a Harley Davidson… and beaten us all back to Salzburg by an hour…!"

He squeezed her tighter and laughed again.

"And you are a good man," she went on more seriously, "The very best. Regardless of what happened uh… _after_ our conversation that evening, you certainly showed me that."

He kissed her cheek gently.

"I must admit though," he went on playfully a second later, his voice low in her left ear now, "That there were many occasions in the weeks that followed when I wished that I were perhaps uh… _not_ such a 'good man'…"

As usual she felt herself shiver. This time however she accompanied it with a smile, and the frivolous concerns of how close he was lying and which cologne he was wearing seemed suddenly not so frivolous after all.

"Whatever do you mean?" her eyes sparkled.

"Well…" he ran a hand lazily across her cheek and dropped his lips to the left side of her neck, "I have to say, waking up next to you in the morning to find your head on my chest…" her cheeks flushed red, "… I'm afraid my thoughts were not of a _wholly_ honorable nature, my dear…" he kissed her again, "As I said before, if you had not been a postulant…"

He kissed his way around to her lips, capturing them suddenly.

"… and thank heavens that I don't have to exercise so much restraint now…"

He mumbled the last part against her lips, hardly breaking contact with them at all. With a soft sigh she felt her arms go around him and lifted her hands carefully to run through his hair. A minute later he had pulled away again and they smiled blissfully at each other, faces just a fraction apart.

"Do you think we could come out here every evening?" she whispered a short while later.

"I would love to, my dear," he whispered back, closing the gap between them with another kiss to her cheek, "But it seems that our villa will soon be invaded by half of Vienna to act as our chaperones…" his displeasure was evident even as he kissed his way gently back along her jawline, "… and I doubt very much that they will let us…"

"But… well, we're in a boat…" she trailed off frowning.

"Hmm?" he had reached her right ear now, and she could practically feel him smiling against it.

"Well… um…" she could hardly concentrate on what she was saying any more, "I mean… they can't think that we could…"

She felt his laugh rumble through her and he pulled back again.

"My dear you are marrying a… _sailor_…" he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh! You mean you..?" she blushed furiously as he winked.

"_That_ did not come out during those night time revelations then hmm?" he sat back again, a smug smile playing across his face. She wondered if he was being serious or just teasing.

"But..." she started again, casting her eyes down into the bottom of the boat and thinking how small it looked. Mercifully she swallowed her question.

"_Yes_, my dear?" he teased.

"Oh, no, never mind… I just…" she trailed off, blushing again.

"O-ho! Well, I could show you, my darling, but…" she did not dare meet his gaze, "…perhaps such things would be better off uh… _after_ we are married…"

He winked again, seeming quite delighted by how easily he was flustering her.

"Oh, I don't know, Georg," she retorted briskly, her competitive streak most annoyed to have lost the upper hand in their conversation again, "I don't think it looks at _all_ comfortable…"

He arched an eyebrow, silently accepting her challenge.

"My dear I don't think you will be worrying about that at all…"

He moved in an instant, suddenly tipping her backwards to lie flat along the bottom of the boat, and before she had time to say a word more had lain himself on top of her, most of his weight supported on his elbows, but with a delightful amount still pressing against her. Maria felt her breath catch as she watched his eyes darken – she had never seen him quite like this before.

Silently she gave him permission to continue, trusting in him completely that he would stop anything before it went too far. He was kissing her again an instant later and once again she felt her arms snaking around him, pulling him closer against her as she lost herself in that addictive, sweet intoxication of his lips moving across hers.

"Still uncomfortable?" he whispered against her ear a while later.

"Hmm… what…?"

He laughed, smirking down at her with a gleam in his eye and once again she hit him lightly on the arm, this time grinning back at him. Yes, her fiancé could be most insufferably arrogant at times, Maria decided, but then, she added as she pulled him closer again, he most _definitely_ had good reason to be.

_END_

_That's the end for this story! Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with it to the end, and an extra special thank you to everyone who has reviewed – it means an incredible amount to me that you would take the time to let me know what you think, so thank you again! Any other thoughts, comments or suggestions for how I could have improved upon this story or on my writing in general are very much appreciated – I am very keen to get better!_

_A couple of reviewers have asked whether I will write anything for the period between the gazebo scene and wedding or the honeymoon. Personally my favourite time to write about is the post-Edelweiss-pre-ball (as evidenced by this and my other stories!) as I love writing about Maria and Georg getting closer together and the tension developing between them. I have however been working on a story which starts just after the gazebo scene and fills in some of the moments I would have loved to see in the film up to the wedding, so keep a look out for this appearing soon!_

_Thanks again for reading :-)_


End file.
